KEVEDD: Siren
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: Edd, That's my name. I was Kidnapped, Beaten, used, And separated from my first love. And my first kiss. But I can't remember who it was, Where I came from, Or why im here. But I do indeed remember that i was taken from my rightful place beside that person. But, There's nothing to do about it. I will live through it and accept the life I was given, in this forsaken circus.
1. Chapter 1

**Here comes a new interesting story from me! I hope you enjoy it and hit that FAV Button~**

* * *

A long time ago when I was around 8 years old I was taken from my adoptive family. I can't remember much about them anymore. What I do remember is a certain boy that was my so called "Half-Brother".  
He protected me, Hugged me, took my first kiss, scared everything away that I didn't like. But I can't remember his name or his face nor his voice. I always feel a tugging in my chest when I think about him.  
But I can't let it bug me anymore, after all. I have a new Path in front of me that I can't change or decide.  
It was all decided by my kidnappers, my caretakers.  
They had decided everything for 8 years now, and it wont change even today. My kidnappers beated me, used me, overworked me until I turned 14 years old. And now im 15.  
And Today in this age and time I am working as a member of a circus that they sold me off to, called Siren.  
Its quite a good circus but shitty at the same time. Oh curse my language.  
Im working with acrobatics and music for the shows, I don't get many breaks since I am simply a lowly worker here.  
And the food isn't the greatest, I sometimes sneak out and buy something from the fast food stalls in the towns we stop by.  
Maybe I'll do that today after the show is done.

-EDDWARD!" YOU'RE UP SOON DON'T YA STAND THERE AND DRAG!"

Time to stop thinking.

-YEAH.

I had to scream over the loud sounds of people cheering and music playing in the background.  
My outfit felt nice and fiddle around my body as ever.  
A White blouse and a black ribbon around my neck. A pair of black shorts and a black rainbow colored gas mask over my face.  
My Blond hair matched with my blue eyes and the outfit. My body was toned and nice but still a bit girly and frail. Some call me a loli or shota in the troupe which I hate.

-TIME TO SHINE EDDWARD"!

I Marched in to the staged area. All the lights were focused on me. People cheered and awaited for my performance The tent was big and was enough to fit at least 1000 off people. 3/4 Of the tent was filled, It was unusual for it to be this many.  
The ground against my feet felt nice, it was cold and easy to grip with my toes in. I bowed earning another applaud.  
"Master" The leader of the circus sat high up signaling that it was ok to start.  
The trampoline was first. I jumped and did all kinds of rolls and jumps in the air. Then a horse came running from the curtains behind me, I did as I had learned at practice. Jump on the horse and stand on it.  
The second step they had instructed was to stand on my hands while the horse kept running. It was challenging but it was manageable.  
People cheered as they saw me. "Master" Did another hand signal and told me to move on. The high wire act. It was simple and easy. Jumping off the horse with a back flip i went towards the ladder and climbed up to the wire.  
lights followed my every step and so did peoples eyes. The wire was about 10 meters up in the air. There was no cushion so I can never make mistakes, Learning the hard way was not always the wrong way is what master said. And that may be true.  
Finally I was up at the top on one the platforms placed on each side of the wire. Looking down i felt my stomach twist a little. Deep breaths. Step by step. look straight, Focus on the balance. The main things.  
I went out to the middle of the wire and jumped a bit. middle of the feet Eddward or else you'll fall.  
I looked over to the master and he nodded. It was time.  
jumping of the wire I stretched out and took hold of it again and spinned around.  
Then my colleges came with rings swinging by. I let go and my hands grabbed one of my colleges and and tossed me over to the other one.  
a little motion sickness acted up but I couldn't stop now.  
Giving a wink to the person swinging me responded and let go of me half way to my other college making my grab the wire again and pulling myself up and keep walking.  
Terrifying but exciting is what I felt right now.  
Applause and cheers filled the tent. It was good enough to make people cheer, and that's what I want.  
Slow and steady I made my way down and came back to mother earth. I slowly breathed and made my way to the back to the curtains.  
They opened for me and a few of clowns stepped inside instead. New cheers could be heard through the tent.

-EDDWARD YOU'RE NOT DONE, GO TO THE SET AND START IT UP.

The set, The place where my station was and where I created special music and effects for the show. I Ran to the set and sat down in the computer chair. I had a view over the area in the dark. A few machines were set up for me. I started flickering and starting the more advance lights to create more of an effect to impress. Then was the sound. Mixing and tapping I made effects for the perfomance. Siren made me work my ass off for them because they couldn't handle the more advance stuff.  
I sat there for quite sometime until the whole show was done.

_-So thirsty, so thirsty._

before going down I closed everything down and fixed some cables.

I streatched and made my way to the food tent behind the maint tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh this was a long one. For the next chap I have a nice idea for, so look forward to it!**

* * *

I sighed as I walked towards the tent that served our food. My, my. I have completely forgotten to change clothes. But It won't hurt to eat in them just today would it. A familiar face popped up as I walk down the grassy path.

-Yo Eddward. Nice performance today! Even thought it was short.

-Thank you very much Tom.

Tom, A very close friend that I made during my time here.  
He always backs me up and help me when I get injuries during practice.  
His hair is black and has brown eyes, he is very tall around 190cm I would guess.  
I'm like a midget compared to him, im only 165cm.  
And hes only 2 years older than me, 17.

-You will never stop with that formal language will you?

-Its a habit of mine. Hehe.

-Hmph. You going to eat here this time?

-I don't know, Depends on what they serve today.

-Its homemade hamburger today, They ran out of heat up food.

-Ugh, Never mind im eating out.

-Buhu, Traitor.

-Sorrry Tom but I prefer none greezy food. especially food that is made in that dirty kitchen.

-I understand, just don't get caught will you?~

I waved to Tom that headed towards the food tent.  
The wind felt nice, It is summer and at nights it was always refreshing after work.  
Even everyone's moods changed after work thanks to the new summer air.  
My feet went slowly towards my small caravan with decorations over it that Tom had sat up on it.  
Some Christmas lights and flowers. It was clean and looked organized the way I liked it.  
I lifted one of the plants that stood by the door to the caravan. A golden key laid under it.  
Picking it up quickly so no one would notice that It was there. The door opened with a creek and locked after me as I went inside.  
My so called room was neat and clean, I left no dust anywhere to be sure that I breathed clean air inside.  
I don't have many clothes to choose from but I am happy that I can at least wear something.  
I Removed the clothes slowly not to wrinkle them unnecessarily and getting yelled at by master for the expensive clothes.  
A zipper hoodie looked like it wanted to be worn so I took it out. It was a plain red color and fitted well.  
for pants, since it is hot outside I took a pair off dark blue shorts. They were a little bit big but it was okay.  
For shoes I took a pair off black converse. I removed the gas mask and putted it down on a bench nearby.  
my lips was finally freed and was never dried out as many people would have after having that thing on for at least 2 hours. When I was done changing I took the key and putted it in my pocket and A black iPhone that I had gotten from Master so he could keep in touch with me because he was to lazy to search for me if he ever needed me.  
I can't blame him, hes a bit bigger than an average person after all.  
The door creaked a second time when I made my way out and towards the backside of my caravan where a fence was put out to keep everyone in one place and get people away from the area filled with caravans  
Stretching a bit for the sake of my muscles to not hurt myself when I made my way over the fence with a hand stand on it.  
Behind the fence wasn't much only a hill and a road that lead towards the city that we was staying in.  
Master said it was named Peach Creek if I remember correctly. In the small city wasn't much, but It had a few dinner places that looked nice and healthy. Its really had to choose which one to go to.  
A small but medium sized cafe looked nice, it was named L.A Cafe .  
I walked over to it and went inside. It was a few people inside. They looked like football players.  
and they had some girls with them. And There was 2 waiters and 1 person standing and taking orders by the counter.  
I went over to the counter. By it was a glass wall that displayed different things you could buy.  
I fell for the tasty looking sandwich. I went over to the person that was waiting for a person to come by.

-Excuse me.

-W-Wha. Y-Yes. What may you want?

-*order* a Turkey sandwich.

-Yes, that will be-  
I took out my wallet and laid the money on the counter before he could say anything else.  
The price was already displayed over the foods and drinks.  
He quickly grabbed them and went towards what I wanted.

-And could I get some water to?

-Yes, That will be-  
I laid the money on the counter again. -Thank you very much.  
The man smiled a bit at me when he came back with my sandwich and bottled water.

-Have a nice meal. and evening!

-You to sir.  
There was many seats that no one used so I sat down and started eating my sandwich while I looked outside the window.  
The football players were loud, a bit to loud I would say. And the sound of the door bell ringed. Though i didn't pay attention to it.  
After all I don't know anyone here so it was no need for me to do so.  
Then a interesting thing happened. The football players started talking about Siren.  
I sneak listened to the conversation.

-All the animals were so cute right?

Said a girl.

-That's not important is it? What was the most important and coolest was the Flame swallower.  
The flame swallower was Tom so I giggled a bit at the thought.  
-I agree with that. And the clowns were a bit scary they should change the makeup or something.  
The person was right.

-What do you think about today Kevin?

-It was cool i guess.

-Which part?

-The blond.

-Blond?

-Oh! He must be talking about the cute little boy that was on the wire!

-Huh? Kevin did you fall in love?

-Shut up You already know who I like.

-But that guy is gone dude. but that Blondie resemble him.

-I know that..But I still believe hes out there waiting. And I will find him.

-Thanks Shovel chin you did everything more depressing now.

-Aww.

I looked over to the players blushing, Why did they have to say cute and little. I stood up and grabbed the water bottle. I turned towards the door and was on my way out.  
The bell rang when I opened the door.

-Please come again

the man by the counter shouted.  
The football players and the girls turned around.  
It was a little more chillier than before now.  
I went over the street, The same way that I came from.

-WAIT"!

Huh?, I couldn't help but turn around. One of he football players stood outside the Cafe now panting.  
As clueless as I was at that moment I turned my head a little with a confused look.  
The football player came running towards me.

-What may it be sir?

-E-Ehm..

I backed away a bit for the sake of my personal space.

-Can you please tell me you're name?

The football player said quietly while he stared into my blue eyes with his forest green ones.

-Eddward..

The Player only stood there looking into an empty space so I decided to leave with a quick pace. I looked behind me. he still stood there just like before.

-What's wrong with him?

The hill was in my sight finally. My steps slowed down now preparing to walk up.

-Sigh.

after a few minutes i was finally up. It was steep. Easy to go down but not up.  
Everyone was already asleep when I returned.  
I did the same thing when I came back to my caravan.


	3. Chapter 3

-Good morning EDDWARD!

Ouch, who is it this early? I dragged myself from my bed dressed in my pj's and opened the door.  
The sun was bright and no cloud was visible. And in the middle of my view outside of the door stood Tom with a huge Grin on his face.

-You ready?

-Salutations Tom, Ready for what may I ask?

-Have you forgotten?

-Huh?

-Were having a early show in an hour you know. Did you half sleep during the meeting yesterday?

-What?

I ran up to my closet and putted on my outfit for the show. I hastily brushed my teeth and bedded my bed.  
Then I putted on my flip flops because I am always barefoot when I am performing.

-You're hairs a mess~

I sighed and was on my way back into the caravan but Tom stopped me with a hug from behind.

-I'll fix it for you so lets just go to the Main tent.

He let me go and dragged me with him. I am surprised he has this much energy in the morning. Oh well, We are talking about Tom after all.  
While the staff was running everywhere I sat down in a chair and Tom styled my hair to the side so it didn't look like a birds nest.

-Thank you very much Tom.

-No problem! Styling is my specialty after all.

He was speaking the truth. Tom was always looking cool and modern for his performances.  
I heard my name being called so I squeezed myself to get threw my colleges and the staff. I was standing by the curtain and await for the Jugglers to finish.

-Eddward you know what you need to do right?

-Yes Ma'm. Its act 2. right?

-that's right.

The jugglers came in and I moved out after I removed my flip flops.  
I thought of Act 2. That I have learned. It contained mostly body motions with a piece of cloth hanging from the tents skeleton.  
A white piece of cloth came falling down and the lights were once again focused on me. I grabbed it and twisted myself around it until I was secured. Then I was being pulled upwards. A new music started that was created just for this act. I began spinning and moving along with it. It was like dancing on a thin line. My muscles didn't like this at all but I just went threw it with gritting my teeth together.  
I flipped around like a spider on its cobweb, it even felt like dancing. The cloth was caressing my limbs not hurting my flesh. New piece of cloth a purple one came falling from the skeleton. And one of my colleges I usually performed with came out and climbed up.  
My college was a bit taller than me around 170cm. He have brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same outfit as me today.  
A black shirt and white and black striped shorts. we were both barefoot to. They had created a similar gas mask for him to.  
His name was Sia. We were both dancing in the cloth coping each other trying to sync together. Occasionally we moved our hands together and locked them.  
We Made a hard spin around each other and changed cloth. But.. when It was time to twist around it I accidentally missed a step.  
_Ouch!.._  
my wrist was locked and I tried looking for master in the crowd but he wasn't there. I turned towards the person in charge of the mechanic. He was gone to!" Sia was looking at me questioningly and kept going with the Act.  
I breathed in slowly trying not to panic. I had to break my wrist. Other wise I cant move and I'll fall.  
Closing my eyes slowly I made a twist I really didn't want to make.  
I heard cracking in my arm. It hurt a lot. My head felt light with the lights flickering at me.  
I breathed in slowly and twisted a bit more. It felt like an Snake was slowly crushing my whole arm.  
_"Crack"_ My eyes started watering and I managed to pull out from the twist and lowered myself towards the ground with one arm.  
My legs felt like Jelly and I was out of breath. The crowd looked worried but excited. Sia was making his way down to me.  
I couldn't deal with this any longer, my legs gave in and i fell to the ground.  
Screams were filling the tent, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and I saw Tom and not Sia. He was sweating.  
What did he do? had a work out? ..Oh Eddward don't try to be sarcastic in this situation.  
Huh?..


	4. Chapter 4

The football player from last night was running towards me.  
He look terrified, or sad? I can't make out which one it it.  
His red hair was eye catching even when it was hidden under a baseball hat.  
It felt nostalgic when I looked at it. The red head pushed Tom away from me when he was about to pick me up.  
Tom glared back at the red head and yelled at him.

-Who the fuck are you"!

-No one you need to know!"

it was kind of shocking that Tom used such language, He must be quiet mad.  
I sat up and looked at the two men that glared at each other.

-Emh..Gentlemen please calm down.

The Crowd wasn't screaming as much anymore but was now more shocked. Sia came down and took hold of my healthy hand and dragged me up.

-U ok there buddy?

-More ..or less?

Sia waved at the crowd and I noticed that Master was back and looked disappointed but waved back Showing a sign that we could get back for today.  
The two men were still screaming and glared at each other, Honestly so immature.

-Those two won't quit. Let's go.

-Yeah.

Sia held my hand and took me backstage. And soon the two men was following us still spouting nonnsese at each other. Why was the red head even following us?  
Why did he push Tom away? I sighed and started going up to the set.

-Where u going Edd?

-The set of course?

-Are ya stupid? You broke you're wrist right? You need to get it wrapped up.

-This shouldn't hinder me from doing my work.

-honestly why are you like this.

Sia gripped my broken wrist, Pain shoot threw me.

-PLEASE LET GO SIA!"

-See? Sometimes you are really stupid.

-EDDWARD ARE YOU OKAY?

-Are you ok Double D?

-Huh?

I looked at the two men. They looked at me worried. I squeed my my thumb and my ring finger between my eyes and wrinkled my face. Honestly. Whats with these two?.

-Yes I am perfectly fine.

-Let's go Buddy.

Sia dragged me with him back to the caravan area. The red head and Tom followed us. We sat down in a few garden chairs that was placed outside.  
Sia was wrapping my wrist in bandages while I questioned the red head.

-Please tell me Mr. football player. Who are you? You should not be allowed in here even. And why did you push Tom?Are you stalking me since last night?

-My name is not Mr. football player its Kevin. And why are you acting stupid!? You know well who I am!" And of course I would push this Idiot away if he touched you. Why would I even be stalking you?.

-I do not know who you are Mr Kevin.

-Drop The Mr. How long are you going to act like that?

-I am certainly not acting.

Kevin removed his baseball hat and stoked his hair with one hand and putted the hat on again.

-Are you really certain?

Kevin did give me and nostalgic feel but I can't really remember his face or him at all.

-99%.

-Then.

Kevin leaned in and took off my gas mask and took hold of my chin.

-Ke-

Kevin's lips were locked with mine, I tried gasping for air but he didn't allow me to pull away.  
Tom pulled Kevin away from me and hit him in the face.

-Are you fucking with us right now.

-No. I only did what I am allowed to do.

-Huh!?

-After all. The dork is mine but you stole him from me you bastards. Of course I would do that to him after 8 whole fucking years of waiting.

-What?

* * *

**Do you want longer chapters? If so tell me in the review ^^**

_Whispers: And don't forget to follow and favorite the story~_


	5. Chapter 5

I held my hand over my lip. It was my second kiss in my whole life. It didn't feel bad. At all.  
everyone's eyes were locked at Kevin.

-What do you mean?

-Honestly, I can't tell if you're lying or if you really have forgotten about me.

-I am..Afraid I really don't know you.

-He don't remember or know you so just get the fuck out.

-No. I ain't leaving without him.

Kevin glared daggers at Tom and Sia. Until I spoke.

-Kevin. I am sorry but I will not leave with you. I don't see why I even should go with you.  
Kevin sighed.

-You're mine.  
2\. Because you shouldn't stay with these people.  
3\. Mom and pops still thinks about you.  
4\. I have finally found you after 8 fucking years so I won't leave without you.  
5\. The police still have you as a missing person.  
And more.

-Why am I your's?

-Because you promised

-When?

-When we were 8.

-Before I got kidnapped?

-Yeah.

Tom looked at me with a questioning look.

-Kidnapped? Eddward what is this about?

-That's right. I haven't told you have I..

-I was sold to this circus Tom.

-What?

-There you have it fancy pants. He doesn't even want to be here. Let's go double dork.

Kevin moved towards me and was about to touch my face. Out of instinct I back away almost falling from the chair I was sitting in.

-S-sorry..Its..a habit..

Kevin had a pained expression on him. My chest felt tight.  
Sia finished wrapping up my arm and went back to the main tent. He didn't like getting involved.  
Tom was standing and processed things. Kevin was hovering over me and was softening his expression.

-double dork.

I stood up and went towards my own so called "room".

-Where are you going?

-Where are you going eddward?

-Just changing my clothes..

-I see.

-Hurry up dweeb were going later.

I sighed and changed to a pair of grey sweats and a black T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.  
It was somewhat painful but I managed somehow. I opened the door and went outside. Tom and Kevin was sitting in the chairs and were discussing something.  
My curiosity was sky rocketing so I went over to them.

-What are you discussing?

Kevin got a tint of red growing on his face and Tom wasn't as red. were they catching a summer cold?

-Eddward I think I can leave you to this guy.

-Huh?

-Im sorry for screaming earlier.

-Huh?

Tom stood up and went to the main tent. Just what did these two discuss while I was away?

-Let's go.

-Huh? Where?.

-The hospital of course.

-Right.

-You have the brains but sometimes you can be really stupid.

Rude person. Not only did he kiss me. but now hes mocking me. I felt warmth creep up on my face thinking of the sudden kiss.  
It felt really nostalgic.

-So where's the exit dork.

I took his hand and took him with me into the main tent. and then rounded around the performance area. The show was still going on. And Tom was in the middle of it. when we were outside i started walking into town since I couldn't jump over the fence with my arm I could only walk a extra bit into town. Kevin janked me backwards making me stumble a bit before regaining my balance.

-Where ya going?

-Hospital is in town right?

-No. Its outside of Town, come.

The positions were switched Kevin was now leading me to the parking lot. He stopped in his tracks and in front of us was a bike with a few flames on it and a helmet hanging on it. I gulped.

-Isn't she a beauty? I told ya I would get one in the future!.

-ugh..

Kevin took the helmet and janked it on my head.

-Wait a min-

-Get on.

Could I really trust this person? What if he crashes? Of if he kidna-  
That's right. What if he takes me away like those people did..

-I won't do whatever you're thinking. Trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.

I gulped again.  
I sat down behind Kevin and clinged to him like he was my life. But my broken wrist didn't allow me to fully grab onto him. The Bike started and cold sweat were starting to run down my forehead. Kevin wasn't driving recklessly. it was a smooth way of riding it, like gliding. And the scenery wasn't that bad when I looked to the side and not into Kevin's back.  
The bike stopped after a few minutes had gone by. We were at a medium big hospital. it's name was E.K Hospital.  
I had now idea why it was E.K But it must be a shortening for something. Then I realised I was still clinging onto Kevin.

-S-sorry.

-Don't worry about it. Kevin was blushing.

It was cute. I giggled a bit at it.

-come on.

Kevin took of the helmet from my blond medium long hair. I stepped of the bike and followed Kevin.

-Good morning . How are you feeling? Hehe.

-Good, Where's pops or mum? And what's with the Mr.

-You're father are in the middle of an operation and you're mum is tending the elderly at Hall D.

-Thanks Nazz.

-Wait..Kevin. Is that.

-Yeah.

I looked around the hospital and looked at Kevin. He was talking to a tear eyed Blond girl. She was very pretty.  
She looked over at me and her lips wrinkled like she was about to cry. Such a strange girl.  
The girl stood up and almost ran my way.

-EDD!"

The Girl Was quick and was about to hug me. out of habit I moved away. Kevin had caught her by the neck of the nurses outfit.

-Nazz, He don't like being touched carelessly.

-Oh..Poor guy..

The person called Nazz Stood up straight and moved slower towards me and hugged me for some reason.

-Emh..

-Where have you've been all this time?.

-He don't remember much from before the kidnapping so give him sometime.

Nazz pulled away and was now smiling at me. I felt a blush creep up on my face again.

-Hehe just like before.! So cute.

-Whatevs. Let's go Double dork.

I followed Kevin and Waved to the nurse called Nazz. Such a strange fellow.  
After about 5 minutes we reached a huge area with hospital beds all over with elderly people.  
Kevin seemed to scan the area. Then He shouted.

-MOM I FOUND HIM"!"

A Woman in a coat peeked out of one of the curtains quick like an eagle. She had green eyes and brown long hair with a few gray hair straws. a few wrinkles but not many.  
Something fell to the ground and the woman stepped out of the curtains. She held her hand over her mouth and frowned. Her eyes was watering. Honestly what's with these people? Do they know me?

-Edd..Edd. My sweet little pond.

Pond? What? That's a first.  
She moved over to me and hugged me gently. I breathed in her scent and it was just like Kevin's. Gentle, warm, Home kind of scent. She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

-Welcome back hun.

I stared up at Kevin in confusion and a search for help. He only stood and stared at me grinning.

-Excuse me. You're name?

-Eh? Are you pulling a joke right after coming back?

-Mom, he barely remember anything.

-Oh..Its Sofie Barr hun.

She smiled at me wiping away a few tears.

-That's right I almost forgot. His wrist broke.

-HOW?

-We can talk later just patch him up.

-I'll be in your care. Mrs Sophie.

-Yes just wait a minute.

Sofie walked back to the curtain and talked to someone behind it and then came out again.

-Come on.

I and Kevin followed her to a room.

-Let's get this wrapped up. But I must say you look really different without you're hat Edd it suits you.

-Hat?

-Never mind hun.

Kevin sat down and a chair and just stared at me. And all I could think was that all this was so strange. Why did I even come with Kevin here?  
Getting hugged and Tears of people onto my shirt that I don't even know. After all this I will pay the bill get back to the circus and move on with my life. My simple nice life. I would keep talking with Tom and ignore the circus food and sneak out after perfomances. Now that I think about it. Master have never caught me have he? What will he do when I come back? Give me extra work? Probably. But I can't perform so hew ill probably make me sit by the set all day long and order me around. I sighed at the thought and paid attention to the outer world again. -Its done.

-That was quick.

-Of course im an expert after all the trouble you two made me go through with you're mischief and playing.

A memory came to me like a drop fell out of its crane. A memory of me playing with someone taller than me. The taller boy was dragging me around and called me names.  
'Dweeb, Dork, Double dork' So rude. I looked towards Kevin that stood up from his chair.

-Then see ya at dinner mum.

-Yeah. It will be a nice meal this time!"Oh and don't worry about the money~

I followed Kevin and we were back out on the parking lot. Kevin putted the helmet on me and sat down on the bike. i sat down behind him and held on thight. My wrist had a cast on it now making it harder to move my fingers. My eyes widened in chock. We were passing the circus and going past it.

-KEVIN!" YOU PASSED IT!"

-I aint taking you back there.

My heart nearly stopped. I wanted to let go of the Red headed boy and run back. It was an unpleasing feeling that I had in my throat.  
It felt stuffy and hard to breath. After few minutes we had stopped in a neighbourhood and Kevin glazed back at me removing the helmet.

-You okay?

-Some..what..

The boy lifted me of the bike and sat me down on the ground with ease.

-Do you remember anything from this?

I looked up on the neighbourhood. It certainly did ring some bells in my head but I couldn't figure out what It was.  
A tingling feeling was in my head like someone had started playing instrument in my head or cogwheels moving.  
I remembered something. A bunch of children playing. One with blue hair, a tall child and a very short boy. And The shorter one was saying something to the blue haired one. Then someone blocked my view, It was that taller boy that always was around me. The boy That always was with me and the person I followed. The person said something and the memory got blurred out.  
-A bunch of children. And a boy that I always followed. Kevin's face got red and moved towards the house.

-I see.

He opened the door and waved for me to follow him. I did and inside smelt like Kevin. Maybe I was being a little creepy. but I really liked it. Let's watch a movie and eat something. My stomach made an abnormal noise. Kevin looked at me.

-Have you even eaten breakfast?

-They don't serve breakfast at the Siren you know.

Kevin looked mad and dragged me with him into the kitchen. He took out a bunch off stuff. From meat to even pasta?

-Digg in.

Kevin took out plates for both of us and some forks and knifes. I don't know if I can really eat anything from a stranger. It was kind of rude.

-Eat or else i'll make you.

-Y-yeah..

Without realising it I had eaten a bunch of stuff and Kevin just looked at me amused. We now laid in the couch and watched a movie. Time wasn't important anymore.  
I just wanted to be here for a while longer. I looked over to Kevin. He was looking at me and I hadn't realised it.

-Why do you keep staring at me?

-So you won't disappear on me again.

-Did I really know you before I was taken?

-Yeah. We were..Really. Really. Really close.

-Hmm..Like best friends?

-No.

-Then what?

-Probably beyond that.

I Gulped and felt embarrassed. did I really have that sort of relationship with Kevin when I was younger?.  
-I don't believe you, If you really knew me you would be around 8 years old and we couldn't possibly have that kind of relationship at that age.

-Even though we kissed?.

-Eh?

Kevin leaned in over me and kissed me. It was sudden but not so sudden that I pulled away. His hand was on the back of my head twisting in my golden locks.  
My heart beat raced and my cheeks turned warm. My head pounded. A jolt of energy transferred into me.  
Without noticing I had begun kissing Kevin back forcefully. Kevins usual baseball hat laid on the floor. -Kevin.

-What.

-Why are you doing this?..

-Because I love you and you don't know how long I have waited for this.

-I have some idea. But..I still can't remember much.

-It'll come to you.

Kevin kissed me again and pushed me down on the couch pulling his shirt off and pulled mine off to. He looked at me kind of surprised and angry but didn't question the scar I had on my lower abdomen. The scar from when They stole my organ and sold it off for money. They even thought of putting me out as a prostitute for old men after that but luckily the Circus bought me from them. I felt Kevin's hand caress my whole body and kissing me all over. He made a few hickeys on my neck slowly and gently.

-Ughh..

Kevins hand trailed down and removed my sweats. He unbuckled his Pants and threw every piece of clothing down on the floor.  
Kevin was hard and so was I. Why was I doing this with a person I literally only known for almost one day? I didn't ave the answer for that to be honest. Maybe it was my animal instincts kicking in.

-Is it alright to go further?

-Y-yeah.  
Kevin's hand moved down into my boxers and slowly removed them...

**(HAHAHA AND HERE I WILL QUIT THIS CHAPTER !" 3 But damn this was long T_T)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will start have the text like this, Tell me if you don't like it or not ^^**

**And I recommend listening to: "Falling in love" - us the duo **

**While reading3**

* * *

Laying in Kevin's bed and staring into his sleeping face was peaceful.  
The sunrays was gleaming in onto us warming the bed to a nice temperature. While I had slept I was showered with memories, Nice ones and bad ones of course.  
The memories that I had lost had returned over course of one night with Kevin, My cute red head.  
I thought back at the memories and the events that I saw..  
_It was a autumn day around august. Kevin and I had made plans to go to the candy store to buy candy for the money we got from Kevin's parent's, At that time my adoptive parent's._  
_Then my friend Eddy and Ed wanted to try scamming us, But I agreed on giving him my money so I could get Eddy to leave quietly, And Kevin got mad at me for that so he left without me in the middle of the streets._  
_Eddy and Ed had already left. I had not memorised the way back home or the candy store so I was left to try going home on my own trusting my instincts. But It didn't go that great. A car had pulled up to me and asked me if I was okay. I must have looked distressed. I had kindly asked The person for directions back home. The person in the car said he could drive me but I insisted to walk. When I was determined to walk back home I saw Kevin, He runned towards me in full speed and said something that I couldn't hear. Had he regretted leaving me alone? Hmp, He deserves to be worried. That's what I thought at that time. I began walking towards him. Something was placed over my mouth and pulled me into the nearby car. as tiny as I was I wasn't able to fight back against the kidnappers. A Muffled sound could be heard outside the door._  
_3 peoples faces were hovering over me with huge grins on their faces at that time. My head had become dizzy and I couldn't scream._  
Everything went so fast it was crazy. Then everything went black. And that's the day I was kidnapped and never seen again until now.  
my soft golden hair fell over my eyes. Slowly I moved them to look at Kevin. He was still sleeping, a tiny snore came from him. Cute.  
since I had nothing to do I started counting the freckles on Kevin's face. It was so many that I lost count after 28. Sighting deeply I stared up at the clock that hung on Kevin's wall. Kevin's parent's couldn't make it home last night due to much work and wouldn't be home until the afternoon. Probably in 5 hours or so.  
I sat up and began moving out of the bed to get my clothing that laid down in the livingroom. Kevin's room was awfully messy. How could someone live here? Dirty dirty dirty. Looking back at how Kevin had grown was amazing, I never thought he would look so handsome.  
Myself hadn't changed much, Mostly I lost the beanie I always wore when I was younger but nothing else. The stairs didn't creek like they used to do when we were younger. they must have changed out the planks to new ones.  
I found my sweatpants and my boxers. I put them on and then my T-shirt that laid almost under the white couch. Dirt, Dirty, dirty. My shoes laid neatly by the door that i left them. The house have barely changed since we were younger. A few new paintings and pictures were up. A newer Tv and some new shelves. with my memories back I felt at home again and welcomed. My stomach grumbled telling me to eat something. The kitchen was the cleanest in the house. The refrigerator was pulling me towards it. I opened it and looked at the food.  
Some breakfast would be pleasing. I took out some ham, butter, juice, cucumber, and paprika. Then I took some bread that laid beside the refrigerator.  
Nostalgia hit me like a bomb. The early morning breakfast was something my body had missed. And the energy boost was something I had longed for.  
Groaning could be heard from upstairs.

-Kevin?

-Yeah.

-You want some breakfast?

-Yeah.

stood up from a chair i had been sitting in and walked over to the cof brewer. after years of seeing my tormentors doing cof I had learned doing it on my own.  
I started it and sat back down and took bites of my sandwich I had made. Huge footsteps could be heard. Kevin was never a morning person. I giggled at the thought of Kevin rolling out of bed when we were younger. New groans was heard and Kevin was walking down the stairs and only wore a pair of boxers and a green T-shirt with a cloud on it. And he had adorable Bed hair like always.

-Mornin.

-Good morning Kevin. I have some news for you to hear when you have settled down.

-Let's hear them then.

Kevin took the coffee that was done brewing and poured it over in a cup and sat down preparing a sandwich.

-I have regained my memories.

Kevin's head shot up like a gun with wide eyes.

-Really?

-Yeah. Do you believe I would make myself this comfortable in anyones house?

-Definitely not. I smiled towards Kevin that smiled back at me and started eating. -So ya gonna come back?

-I have to speak with the circus to, but I am concerned with my educational front.

-Right. What did you do in the circus?

-Tech and Acrobatics.

-Try peach creek high, They have education for the Tech stuff. plus I go there but i am on the football team.  
I remember the football shirt that Kevin first had worn when I met him by the diner place.

-Actually talk about school I need to leave soon. What'll you do Tag along?

-No as I said before I have to have a talk with Siren.

-Righty.

Kevin ate quickly and went back upstairs. While he was up there I packed everything back into the fridge.  
Then I moved swiftly over the livingroom over to the hallway and putted on my shoes. Kevin came back down when I was done.  
He had a big bag around his shoulder and had a pair of black shorts on and a white tank top on that hugged his muscles. And the so familiar baseball hat.  
Walking by me and took the keys to his bag and putted on a pair of grey sneakers. -I'll drive you.

-Thank you.

-No probs.

I hugged Kevin tightly a bit scared of falling of the high speeding bike. Kevin wasn't a reckless driver It was only me that wasn't used to it still.  
When we arrived i took of the helmet and gave it to Kevin that didn't wear one. I was about to turn around until I felt a tugging in my chest again.  
My hand fell onto Kevins face and kissed him. Kevin smirked afterwards and drove off.  
My morning was clearly Complete for the day and I have no intentions of making my day go down the drain. Let's clog it and keep this feeling.  
I smiled happily and putted my arm without the cast into my sweats pockets. The entrance was locket but I leaped over it since it was only 1 m and a half up. Strolling happily over the field of trampled grass into the main tent that stood open. Sounds was heard. It was morning practice and everyone was already awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's twist the story a little shall we~~****_（＾Ｏ＾ _**

**_(Song listened to while writing: "Oliver: Murmurs of time -Original song-")_**

* * *

I removed the Tents draper. Everyone was doing there thing. The air was fresh and clean. The benches were empty and cleaned up. The ground was sweeped and done, just like every morning in the circus. Well, except for yesterday.  
With a yawn I caught Tom's attention. Tom stared at me and laid down his oil's and sticks and what more he were using. He made his way over to me and sighed.

-Where have you've been the whole night?

-Uh, Wasn't it you that said you could leave me to Kevin?

-But I didn't mean for you to be away for a whole night and appeared with bed hair in the morning.

I brushed my hand over my hair and flattened it for a little bit.

-Then What did you mean?

-I meant that, He could get you wrapped up and check up on you from time to time.

-Why?

-Because he's your lover right?

In an instant I felt like my heart had been shoot with an arrow but clearly that wasnt true.

-Y-yeah.

-Sigh, Let me see you're arm.

I moved my arm up towards Tom, he inspected it and knocked on it.

-How long will it be on?

-Atleast 7 weeks is what I presume.

-Hmm.. Then you'll just have to take care of the set for time being.

-I guess so. But there's something important I have to say to you and master.

-What is it?

-Im planning on qui-

-EDD!"

Goosebumps trailed from my neck to my arms by the deep voice that I knew well by now.  
My eyes fell up on a overweight man with black back licked hair and a Red T-shirt with brown shorts.

-WHERE DA HELL HAVE YA BEEN?

-Hospital sir.

-ITS MASTER U DUMBASS.

-Yes, Master.

-AND IT'S OBVIOUS FOR A LITTLE BRUISE YOU DON'T STAY IN A HOSPITAL OVER NIGHT.

The man spath at me when he talked, Disgusting filthy animal.

-Im sorry master.

-DO YA THINK A SORRY WILL CUT IT?

-No.

-HONESTLY AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE LEARNING THE HARD WAY IS NOT THE WRONG WAY, COME WITH ME.

The man took hold of my arm and dragged me with him. Tom stood still with a worried face. I smiled trying to convince him that I was okay but I wasn't very good at lying. I was dragged behind a curtain and when the grip loosened I turned around to face the man. In a second I felt a blow to my face. He punched me. He kicked me. It was like teenage year all over again. The pain was strong and not welcoming. I breathed in and out slowly trying to regain the loss of breath from the kicks. I didn't deserve this. You Filthy pig could just go and die. I don't care about what you think about me. After all, I don't think about you at all.

-DON'T YA DARE LEAVE FOR EVEN ONE NIGHT AGAIN. OR ELSE I'LL POUND YA A SECOND TIME.

The filthy animal left the hidden area under one of the drapes. I rolled over onto my back, I felt blood sipping down my nose.  
But I just want to lay here and care about nothing. I pulled my healthy arm over my eyes and only breathed. _How long have I've laid here?_  
I don't know. The show had started. I pulled my arm away from my face and slowly sat up groaning as little as possible. My arm rested on my stomach that ached. It took a lot from me to be able to stand up again. My feet moved over to the drapes and went thru them. Quickly and silently I went to the caravans. I had to pack. I had to go back "home"_ I don't care anymore_. Tom would be fine.  
He could get a job in design and modelling if he left the circus. Or he could just stay here. He had path's he could follow.  
And I just created a new path for me. With Kevin. The thoughts of the redhead made me feel like a volcano soon to erupt in tears.  
My caravan was untouched when i stepped inside. I took a bag from under the bed and filled it with my clothing and belongings. I filled it and made my way out quickly and unoticed while the show went on. I glaced over at the beatiful performance the dancer did. They were pretty and eye catching from toe to head. I moved my feet again and succesfully escaped. I felt disgusting and sweaty. I hadn't showered in 2 days. I reek. Curse this world.  
I wandered aimlessly trying to follow the road back "home". My ribs hurted and my head were thumping over and over again.  
My heart was moving slowly but fast. My nose hurted, I had yet to remove the blood rining down on my clothes and down my lips.  
My mouth tasted of iron and my ears were ringing. my arm was hurting even more and I felt like laying down on the street and just wait for the heavens to take me. But I had to Live, And I had to survive. My life werent threathened so my time wont be soon. After walking for a about 5 km I found Cul-de-sac.  
And the lights in the houses were still lit. The neighbourhood was welcoming. Slowly I made my way to Kevin's home.  
Voices could be heard from the house. They were screaming.

-Kevin! You can't go and look now! it's to dangerous to drive at night!

-That's right Kevin, listen to your mother. You can search tomorow!

-I AM NOT FUCKING LEAVING HIM AGAIN!"

I crash could be hear and the door flung open. Kevin was stomping out the front door and opened the garage. He hadn't noticed me. He rolled his bike out of the doors and parked it outside so he could close the doors.  
My volcano had erupted. Floods of tears came from my eyes. I dropped my bag and sat down on the ground like i little child.  
I couldn't stand anymore. I hurted all over, Even my heart. -K-K-EvIn. I cried out loud. My tears got stuck on my long eyelashes making them twist together.

-EDD?!

i looked up and saw Kevin coming towards me jogging and sat down holding me. I gripped his shirt and kept crying.

-I-i-M.. ..Sniff...FiLtHy..

-Don't Care.

Kevin squeezed me tighter into his embrace making me sob endlessly into his embrace. He patted my back and moved me slowly back and forth to the sides. Like a mother.  
When my tears had stopped I looked up at Kevin. He looked despaired. Was I really looking that bad? Or was it because I destroyed his sweater with blood, snot and tears?

-Sorry..

-Come.

Kevin scooped me up in his arms and took my bag.  
How strong was Kevin even? is he super man or something?..  
I snuggled into his neck and closed my ocean blue eyes. I felt myself drift away.

-Mom can you prepare some food for when he wakes up?

-Of course!"

-Wow, The little guy have barely changed.

-Told ya.

I felt a strong hand stroke my hair. Reassuring and warm. Like Kevin's.  
It was Father. My head was met with a soft material, it felt amazing. The ones so familiar couch I used to take naps on.  
Kevin was breathing onto my face. His smell filled my lungs calming me down even more._ Sandman is calling my name..._


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like I have been a little to mean to you guys, so have a none heart stabbing Chapter ~~（´◉◞⊖◟◉｀）

_I will be busy next week so I don't know if I will get 2 chapters up or not like I usually do~_

* * *

When I opened my eyes Sunrays were beaming into them.

-Ack!"

I sat up quickly, Pain struck thru my stomach and head.

-Ah, Finally. You're awake. You feeling ok?

I stared down to my side where Kevin was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the couch.

-More or less.

-Sigh, That's good.

Kevin's hair was damped and ruffly. Kevins usual baseball hat was sitting in a weird angle on his head. And his clothes were wrinkled.

-Though, are you okay Kevin?

-Perfectly fine.

Large purple bags were under Kevin's eyes showing he had not rested for a few days. I moved my hand onto his forehead to check if he hadn't caught a fever. He hadn't. But he definitely needed sleep.

-How much have you slept Kevin?

-Umh.. Let's see...maybe.. 3 hours..

-Since?.

-3 days?.. Probably..

-Why?

-Because you're dorky ass wouldn't wake up that's why. Guilt shoot thru me.

-Sorry.

-Don't fret too much.

I sat on the soft couch for sometime looking into kevin's forest green ones. They were like newly picked emeralds stuck into a body.

-What?

-Nothing.

-You hungry?

-Very.

-I'll cook something up for ya. just wait here.

-N-NO! Kevin Please Rest!"

-Im ok babe.

Babe?" He must be exhausted for sure.

-No!" You mister. Will rest!"

-Don't mister me.

I stood up from the couch. Sure my stomach ached and My wrist were broken an probably a few ribs aswell but I am fully capable of making something to eat.  
Kevin Stood up from the floor and looked at me annoyed.

-Lay down.

-No, Its you that need to lay down.

-Sigh. only this time.

-Yeah.

Kevin slumped down on the couch and immediately fell asleep._ How could someone fall asleep that fast?_. Staggering I went towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. Some packed in sandwiches laid in the fridge with a note.

_ " To Kevin and Eddward From Mommy And pappi."_

I giggled a bit while taking out the sandwiches and some juice. It took sometime to eat my share of the food since there was quite a lot of it.  
When I was done I putted the plate and glass in the sink_, I would really like to dish them myself but Its a bit hard with one hand._  
The bathroom was next, even though Someone had washed away most of the dirt from me I still felt disgusting and filthy. I putted on a bag over the cast and then a rubberband on so no water could get in while i showered. The warmth of the water felt like angels tears cleansing me from dirt and blood. Wonderful.  
When I was done I putted a towel around my waist and removed the bag from my arm. I tried stretching my back but I ended up with pain in the chest instead. While holding onto my stomach I went into the living room to check if Kevin was still asleep. He was. I couldn't help but smile at the jock that looked like a little child when sleeping. Clothes was next._ Where could I find clothes?. Kevin's room._ I went towards Kevin's room, The closet was my target. His room was a mess. Clothes, beer cans, papers?. _Did he have a party or something?_  
Like playing don't touch the floor it was more like don't touch the trash. I opened the closet. A black Sweater caught my attention. It had two white lines on each arm. I putted it on. It was big, but It was ok.  
_Boxers though..Ah! My bag_. I went down towards the living room again. I looked around and saw my bag laying in the corner of the room.  
In the bag was a bunch of wrinkled clothes that I had just crumbled down quickly. I found a pair of boxers and putted them on.  
My shirts weren't clean so I preferred to use Kevin's sweater for now until I had washed my clothes. I took out a pair of grey old shorts that I hadn't used in a while and putted them on.  
_A bit small..But they will have to do._  
The towel that I had used around my waist laid on the floor for a short while until I started drying my hair with it. If it only laid on the floor for a short while then It was ok.

-Hmhm..

Kevin was mumbling in his sleep. I went over to him and sat down beside him. Kevin opened his eyes and looked over onto me. Suddenly he kissed me faster than I could react.

-Cute.

-H-huh?

A malicious grin was directed towards me.

-Are you feeling better Kevin?

-Jupp, Thanks. Have ya eaten?

-Yes and showered. -Hows the pain?

-Quick movements aren't favored.

-I would guess so.

Kevin stood up and Yawned. He went over to the kitchen and took out the sandwiches that I had left for him. he unwrapped the plastic and started eating while standing up. _Filthy_. Leaving crumbles on the floor like that.

-WhUat?

-filthy.. Really.

-Dork.

-Hmph.


	9. Chapter 9

-So babe, what are you planning on doing now?

There he goes again calling me babe.

-Well, there's nothing much more to do is there?.

-I guess.

Kevin ate the last piece of sandwich and licked his fingers.

-_WE_ could have some _ALONE TIME_ together. Don't ya think?.

-That would be so bad.

Kevin grinned at me and sat down beside me.

-What do you want to do Kevin? Watch a movie?

-No. I would rather..

-..rather?

-pin you down on this couch.

-**E**-EH, W-well..I wont A-Allow you to. After all..Were both not feeling the great..

-I've had my rest and im sure you're an M..

Kevin gripped my wrist and pinned me down to the couch.  
He was leaning over me and smiled gently, to show that I could trust him.  
I moved in and planted a kiss on his lips. Sure I could feel pain shoot through me but it wont stop me.  
Kevin forced his way into my mouth with his tongue, He's always so rough in some ways or another. I could feel a warm hand move up over my chest. Kevin started kissing me all over while touching my chest and nipples.  
Sometimes I wonder where he learned all this. A tent was clearly being born in my pants, and for heavens sake why must these pants be so tight.  
Huffing I laid under Kevin that was giving me hickeys on my neck. But then. A knock could be heard on the door.

-Dammit.

Kevin removed himself of me and leaving for the door. I peaked over the couch end and looked at Kevin's _"Booty"_  
It was the delivery man, he gave Kevin a few boxes and left. This removed my erection completely. Dammit.  
Kevin jumped over the couch and sat down on me.

-What?

-Not in the mood, Move.

I pouted and sat up. Kevin got off and rolled his eyes.  
The sun was still shining brightly, it was nice.

-Don't you have school?

-KEVIN!

-W-what..

-Have you gone to school at all these days?

-He-he..

-When does it start!?

-It already did though.

-For how long?

-2 hours ..Maybe?

-Then get that booty out of here and go to school!"

-Pft, Yeah yeah. You wanna come?

-Hm..yeah!"

-Cute, Then get your shoes on.

-Yeah!

I felt like a little kid getting excited over something stupid.  
After a while when Kevin had gotten his bag and things for his football practice we went outside to his bike. It was shimmering like a ruby. The helmet that I once before used was again placed on my head instead of Kevin's.  
-I will get another helmet so don't fret. I did everything in my power to hold onto Kevin and not fall off the bike. Kind of hard with the cast on my arm. When we arrived I was a bit surprised at the sight. It was a newly built school. With a big sign saying _"Welcome to peach creek high"_  
Truly beautiful architecture.

-your eyes are going to pop out.

Kevin took my hand and dragged me into the building while I could only stare in awe.


	10. Chapter 10

**_"I DO NOT OWN NATHAN GOLDBERG IN ANYWAY"_**

**Well Here's the new chapter, I kind of hit a writers block and im busy with school because the term is ending in 2 months. Sigh indeed. I don't have much time and motivation lately either. And I made this in the middle of the night so im sorry for a lot of errors that may have occurred. Leave a review and dont forget to favorite 3**

* * *

-Where are we going Kevin?

-Hmm, let's see. First lets go to the football field.

-Oh! Where you play?

-yeap.

a small amount of sweat was starting to squeeze out of my hand. It wasn't surprising because Kevin's body heat is always on max for some reason. It doesn't bother me to much. really. But it would be nice if he was a little bit colder.  
Because if he was colder then I wouldn't have to get embarrassed about sweating every time we hold hands right?. Thats a pro!. Cons?, well its not really that great to be cold while sharing a bed. I lifted my hand and brushed away some of the blond locks that was starting to make its way into the corners of my eyes. After fiddling a bit with my hair Kevin stopped and dragged me forward making me stumble a little.

-Were here.

I looked up and saw the biggest football field I had ever seen. Its so different from Tv. I haven't seen a real one until now, my kidnappers would let me watch Tv occasionally. I didn't understand much though.  
because lack of education. That I never got. But there was a few books laying around that I learned from. From Porn to Science. Well, mostly old porn. But a few times they let me come with them outside to do stuff for them like smuggling or being a distraction for the cops. And for some reason the cops didn't know about me and I couldn't tell them anything due to being threatened with being raped. Thankfully they never did.

-You okay there babe?

-Eh? Yeah im fine.

-Well what's your oppinion?

-It amazing! Truly breathtaking.

-Sounds a bit fake but i dont doubt you. After all it is always breath taking to look at the field when its empty.

-Hmm..

-Next stop will be, The science department or the music/production department. Which one first?.

_That's a hard question. Science?, many things could happen there. Productions?.._

-Productions.

We went in a slower pace now, Kevin doesn't seem very excited to head there. Like something was bugging him.  
While going to our destination we met a few people that I was somewhat close with during my short childhood. such as, The now part-timer Nurse Nazz, Rolf the young farmer going in nature class or something like that I wasn't to informed about what he was doing. Then Ed, and Eddy that as usual tried to scam people. And I chaugt a glimpse of Jhonny but Kevin told me to not get involved with him so I didn't speak to him.  
Marie that once was attracted to me, but now have the hots for Nazz. Everyone was kind and understanding about my absence and return like I had hoped them to be. And as usual Kevin was wary of anyone getting close to me, He must have a small amount of Yandere in him or something. Kevin opened a unusual big door and inside was a huge room filled with different objects, cd's, machines, a recording room.

Cameras, mics, and so much more that I wasn't to familiar with. People were running or sitting around in the room. What were they up to to be so busy, isn't this High school?.

-Why is it so hectic?

-Because they are making a movie that will be made during the last term, thought a certain idiot decided to make it into a huge project that can take months.

-Who would that be?

Kevin pointed towards a person with teal hair, he had his back turned towards us and was talking to a few girls that looked at him with dazzling faces. The girls split up and the man took out a phone out of his pocket and started to write something.  
Kevin took his finger down and sighed. Kevin took out his phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

-Im Behind you.

He said.

The teal haired man turned around and smiled while putting down his phone. Kevin also putted away his phone while the person made his way over to us.

-_Keviiinnn!~_Where have you've been dude?

-Ho-

-Well hello there _cutie!"~ _

-OY! AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME FIRST.

The teal haired person took my hand in his and kept smiling. This man was indeed someone anyone would give in to.  
even me, my heart was beating a little by the looks of this person.

-Names Nat, well Nathan to be more precise. Or King of butts.

-Double D, Full name is Eddward with two d's.

-Why are you two being so friendly with each other.

Kevin shoved Nat away from me and stood a little in front of me now.

-but Kevin~

-No but's.

-Butts.

-Sigh. Where only here to look at the department.  
-Oh, ho. Why?

-Double D need to get in somewhere.

-Then Double delicious can join in here?

Nat smirked at me giving me a little chill down my spine.

-Dunno yet.  
-Buhu~ Well if you're only here to look then step right in.

Kevin took hold of my hand once more, the rooms was big and a little crowded but well organized. A bit to my liking. Though im not really much for production.

-You want to check out the music right?

-y-yeah.

We strolled off into a less crowded room which contained another smaller room for singing and a few machineries and instruments.  
A few things that I used at the circus was here and things that I could easily use. the new machines and instruments were interesting and fascinating to. I touched a few things and check how well they were. Maybe I was overstepping the boundaries a little but I can't help it. It was something I was used to.  
After a while I felt done and I talked a bit with Kevin about what I want to do. Not many decisions were made but It was a OK from Kevin to join this department and classes for music, Nat was excited about the decisions and gave me a few papers with more information. After that we headed to the teachers office. I sat down in one of the chairs that stood lined up by the door while Kevin was talking with the receptionist, He was handed a few papers and headed my way.  
The papers were handed to me. On them was a few things to be signed under from the guardians and me. After that Kevin and I went back to the music and production department and said goodbye to Nat. _"Bye Kevin~ And Double Cutie~"_  
Then we went home. Kevin didn't go to his classes or attend any practices. It was a bit annoying that he didn't have the will to learn but im a bit relived that he didnt because he needed a little bit more rest in my opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

**2,504 words..this is my longest chapter ever to be honest. And Now I mean off all my stories~ With this chapter I Wasn't sure where I wanted to go, mostly just getting somewhere with it. Im not even sure when to end it. I don't even have a freaking ending in my head right now ;-; And im getting sloppier because im not even sure where to go with all of this *O* And I went and created another story that will be a little shorter (MAYBE I DON'T KNOW) So go check that out. **

**"KEVEDD: Chess with the world" **

**Hope you have a great week and stay healthy 3**

* * *

We stopped by at a convenience store before we got home and got a few things to eat on until dinner.  
Kevin's mother and father would be home to dine with us, they can't take breaks because they own the hospital outside town so this was a rare chance. Very often they sleep at the hospital and eat there, thats what I heard from Kevin. he must had been lonely during those times. is what i thought so I just had to ask.

-were you lonely?

-A little, though because they weren't around I could sneak out and look for any trails of you.

When He said that I blushed and felt a little guilt but mostly happiness and that he didn't give up.  
And that he was able to remind me that I could get back home and that there was still people looking for me after years of searching.  
But I throwed those thought away and engulfed myself in the present to forget the painful days of my childhood that got ruined.  
Kevin though. Did the opposite. He engulfed himself in the past and threw away the present. For my sake. He was like a torch that was going to be my guiding light on to the right path. And he was going to walk the same path if he managed to find me.

-so what do you want to do now?, half the day is gone.

-E-eh?, ah. Hmm...Im not really sure.

-Then..should we continue what we did in the morning?

-Don't wanna.

-Oh come on.

-No.

-Please.

-No.

-Pleeaa-

_*Riiing*_  
The doorbell rung when Kevin was about to become a perverted wolf. just like this morning.

-I should just bunker up this whole house.

Kevin went towards the door while I decided to pick out a movie instead of having sex. sometimes a pause is good for you right?.  
The pile of movies was huge. Deciding movie by title is something I should just do, otherwise its going to take forever._ "monster island 2" "giant bee" Unknown" N.Y.C" "Lake house" "Crystals" "7 weeks in december" "Bone hill" "chocolate"_  
_"Golden Awe" "Fin-_

-BASTARD.  
_uh?_  
Quickly I turned around and saw Kevin being punched by someone. Stumbling a little I made my way towards Kevin That was laying on the floor rubbing his chin. I looked up and saw Tom?

-..Tom?..

-EDDWARD!"

Tom run up to me and embraced me while I sat on the floor next to Kevin.  
-OY, The hell are ya doing. Kevin stood up and admitting an _"im going to kill you" "I just turned into the Devil"_ aura.  
He grabbed Tom by the neck and tried to get him off me but Tom only squeezed onto me harder.  
I may suffocate if this continues.

-T-Tom, C-an you Let GO?

The grip loosened and i gasped for breath. Tom stood up on his own feet and looked at me like a hurt puppy.  
Kevin was glaring at him with arms crossed.

-Tom, What may you be doing here?

-I was looking after you like crazy. And when this idiot opened the door I remembered. This Guy may hold you hostage and being the cause of your disappearance.

-But, Tom. Ivee quit.

-Eh?.

-Im not working there anymore.

-Then why didnt you tell me?

-That's..Master kind of gave me..a hard time to say anything, before I left.

I looked up at Kevin that softened up a little.

-that _Filthy fat ass_. What did he do?.

-Nothing mu-

-He beated him so he barely could stand anymore. Broken ribs. Almost broken nose. Broken wrist.  
mattered feet and to little food have been given.

-KEVIN!"

-Just saying the truth.

-The wrist wasn't his fault it was my own and you know that.

-Edd..Im..Sorry..

-Don't say that!"

-But I didn't know what he did before you disappeared with him and then the fact that you didn't return!"

I couldn't look tom in the eyes, He looked to sad and hurt.

-Don't weep in my house.

Kevin smacked Tom in the head which ticked him off.

-Honestly!" Why can you even stay with this brutal person.

-Because I love him.

-Guh_!".._

I managed to smile and look confident. Tom on the other hand looked shocked at the sudden statement even though he knows it.

-Aghhh...Well..Atleast your okay.

He glazed away and rubbed his neck.

-Of course hes okay. He isn't with_ YOU_, so hes feeling _SOOO_ much better with _MEEE._

I chuckled at Kevin that tried to piss Tom of yet another time.  
a few moments later we was sitting and watching a movie that I finally managed to pick out. Tom even joined in before he left. Both Kevin and Tom was sitting on each side of me making me a little uncomfortable. They even started some weird hand fight behind my head. When the movie was finally over Tom went home with a taxi. The sun was strong and made cul-de-sac look like a nice and quiet neighbourhood which was not the true, like and illusion. Another car drove in to the "quiet neighbourhood". it parked in the garage that Kevin had opened to let the car in. It was Kevin parents. Kevin's mother is named Sofie and his father Jake. They are both married, And the after name is Barr.  
Sofie was the first one to hug me tightly and then Jake that gave me a bit rougher "hug".

-Welcome to life son.

Hm?, Son?. Do they still think that?.

-is it really alright to call me that?.

-Why not? You're still registered as our second child.

-But, I don't want that.

-Oy Double dork what are you saying?.

-Pond?

-After all sir, if im counted as your child then that means that I cant marry Kevin right?.

I smiled gently and teasing at Kevin that was bright red as a tomato. And I saw Sofie blushing to.  
Kevin's father Jake was about to laugh the mightiest viking roar from my view.

-Oh my. You just got proposed to.

-AH-HAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT HAHAH!" KEVIN LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF A WIFE!" HAHA.

-S-SHUT UP.

Kevin dragged me inside and into his room.

-What was that?

-Kevin, do you plan on sticking with me until I die?.

-Of course!"

-Then would it be any different if we got married in the future?.

-N-no..

Kevin was starting to calm his blushing down by now.

-WE WILL EAT MEAT TONIGHT!~

Sofies voice said cheerfully from downstairs.  
I sat down onto the bed and stared at Kevin that was following me. He sat down on the floor.

-Do you really want to marry me dork?.  
-Yeah, Because I don't want to be separated again.. And I really want to have a brighter future with you in it.

-Then let's get married.

-Now?

-Yeah.

-Impossible.

-why?

-It's just to sudden.

-Ch..

Kevins stood up and went out of the room. After a while he came back with something in his hand.

-Come.

-hm?

He slung me over his shoulder and went outside of the house.

-Oh my what is he up to. I could hear his mother say.

He putted me down in the middle of Cul-de-sac.

-Wait here.

-Ok?..

He went back inside and came out with his phone that he apparently had left inside.  
my blond hair got into my eyes by the wind so i stood there pulling it backwards while Kevin was doing something.

-Ah, right. One moment.

he went back inside once again and came back out with a really expensive speaker.  
He pressed into his phone which apparently connected with the speaker. it was one of those speaker that they used on Tv once but this is probably a new model. A music started to play. im not sure what its called but it quite good.

(Christina Perri - A Thousand Years/ Set the mood with this)

He pulled it on loudest making the whole neighbourhood hearing it.  
I saw how the teens of cul-de-sac came out of there homes like the world was ending. some of them didn't seem to be home though.  
I felt a little stressed that we took so much attention.  
The teens didn't look very amused but interested, mostly Nazz that was giggling with a hand over her mouth.  
Kevin stood down on one knee. he held out a box and opened it.  
My whole chest squeezed and pumped like crazy my whole body feel like a pure volcano that is erupting.  
This wasn't my plan at all, couldn't this had waited a little?. My gosh I can't think straight!".

**_-Eddward Barr or unknown. Will you marry me?_**

My eyes felt watery, I bit my lip and brushed my hair out of my way again. the words want to come out and just cry rivers. This wasn't what I planned but It was more than enough.

**_-Yeah, its a bit rushed but Yeah I will marry you Kevin Barr._**

The ring that was inside of the box was put on my ring finger and I heard how people started to applaud. I wept like a child out on the street with Kevin hugging me like a mother would. This was really rushed and sudden so I wasnt to sure if this whole thing had really happened but Kevin was determined and very serious about this case. He didn't mind that he rushed this forth. It was just a mere joke for time being but he had to go and turn it into something really. He's always impatient like a little child. Pouting and Yelling when not getting what he wants. Just like this. He didn't think he just did it. I heard Kevin Calling my name trying to get me out of my weeping and thinking. I breathed in and out trying to get my heart back into a normal pace that I had been before all of this stupid nonsense.

-You ok there?

-M-hmm..

I pulled away and saw how much snot and water that was on his shirt.

-ImM ...SOrrY..

I started weeping again.

-Ch. dont bother with it.

Why did he have to go and do this just today.

-Congratulations Kevin boy and Edd Boy.

-Tsk, Congrats Dwweeeb.

-You two are being to cute"!~ Get a room you two!"~Hehe.

-The space aliens are watching over you!.

Kevin had turned the Speaker off and started talking to the other while I still clung to him.

-But Kevin boy were still in high school.

-don't care.

-Well my son you have really gone and done it now.

-Ah. Pops. sorry.

-Sigh, This child is impossible to restraint. your acting like your mother.

-He is not!"

Sofie pushed Jake a little.

-Pft. lies.

-Hmph.

-Do you want to hold a wedding Kevin?

Nazz asked.

-Eh?, not sure. Maybe later. or what do you want Babe?

I wasn't sure myself honestly.

-D-Don't Know.

-Well Then we will think about it later.

I saw smoke coming from the house so I pointed towards it making everyone look that way.

_-AH!" MY STEAK!" _

Jake yelled and ran inside with sofie after.  
Everyone talked a little and ended up going home to. Kevin carried me inside and left the speaker by the door. He sat me between his legs with my back to his stomach making me lay somewhat on him while we sat in the couch in the livingroom. Kevin fiddle with my hair and kissed my neck.

-don't be so lovey dovey so openly honestly you make me feel like im losing in the matter of love.

-Well you are pops.

Kevin squeezed me tighter which made me a little embarrassed.

-Kevin.

-what. you don't like it?.

-That not the problem.

-hmp.

he kissed me all over my neck and hugged me tightly pissing Jake of even more. Jake even took sofie from the kitchen and they began some stupid kissing contest. When me and sofie finally was let off we went into the kitchen while Kevin and Jake Faught in the Livingroom.

-Say Pond.

-Why do you call me pond?

-you're eyes are blue like a cute little pond that why.

She giggled and continued.

-Do you really love Kevin?

-Yeah, very much.

-That's good, because I accept your relationship.

-so easily?.

-Yeah, Because seeing my son looking for a single boy for years taking any free chance he have is what i see as a very strong bond of love. Did you know that he did that?.

-No, I had throw the past behind but Kevin lighted my way back. And I fell completely in love with your son. It probably was like this when we were younger to. He always came to my side and made me want him more.

-Hehe, Just like his father.

-I see.

Sofie made salad while I made some sauces that we could use. -But im not sure what is going to happen next sofie. -Im not sure either. Stay strong, Get education, get a job, find a place, Live happily ever after? -That sounds about right.  
we went into the livingroom where two red heads were headbutting each other and making ugly faces.  
We putted down a few plates and began eating. Kevin dragged me between his legs again. Jake had Sofie, The thing about being short is that you cant really go against someone 2x oneself.  
the last bit of the day went by and we all went to bed. But Of course Kevin wouldn't let me sleep.

-K-Kevin, your parents are home!".

-Then keep quiet.

He pulled of my sweater and threw off his own in the process. his hand moved over my bare chest and touched a few off the hickeys and scars I had on my body before kissing them. I breathed heavy breaths trying not to let out a moan. My down part was even pre-cumming by just being touched like this.

-Kh-Kevin..Please..hh..Uhh..  
He removed my pants and touched my erected member.

-Can't have you cumming just yet.

He started giving me deep loving kisses instead and moving over my ribs. A few hurted like hell but I beared with it. Kevin also knew that he had to be careful this time. After a while of kissing and touching he removed his own pants and even he was turned on.  
Sweat was running down my leg and forehead as we had our intimate moment. It felt amazing.

-S-Sorry, I can't Keep it in any longer.

-ugh.

I felt warm liquid inside of me and over myself as i cummed on both of us.  
My head was blank for a few moments and the sweat was still dripping. Kevin pulled out and laid down beside me.  
He pulled the blanket over us and breathed out with gasps just as I was. We was tired and we liked it. the pleasure and the pain they all felt good at this moment. We were married and nothing could stop us. Eventually we fell asleep and a new day awaited us tomorrow..

(THEY GOT ENGAGED NOT MARRIED, SORRY BUT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH ITS SWEDISH)


	12. Chapter 12

-Good morning lads.

-Morning pops.

-Good morning Jake.

-Ch, still not calling me dad.

-after being gone for about 8 years it will be quite a hard thing to do.

-I understand. Hmph.

-Oh Boys you're awake. Here hold this will you.

Sofie handed a brick of sandwiches to Kevin that stood in the kitchen beside me.  
He wore a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt with the Text Goal : 65.  
His baseball hat was already placed on his head to hide the intense bed hair Kevin had gotten while rolling around in the bed like a tornado after falling asleep. I even had to place a pillow on his face to make him wake up and quit down for a short while.  
He wasn't like this when I first slept with him so why now all of the sudden.  
We sat down by the dinner table and digged in to the enormous "breakfast" but more like brunch to me.  
Kevin and Kevin's dad didn't complain though, The both was eating like viking that just got out of battle.  
Sofie and I talked over breakfast about a few interesting things like the human body and she explained to me why only a few people could do acrobatics like I could in the circus. Apparently Kevin had told them about what I did during my performances and the way he met me.

-So Pond.

-Edd.

-Fine.

She pouted and continued.

-Which department are you joining?

-Eh? How did you know?.

-This.

She pulled out the papers I had gotten from Kevin's high school, I must have forgotten them in the kitchen or the livingroom.

-The music one. Its not to crowded and I am a little used to working with machineries and audio.

-Oh, Why is that?

-Where I used to work I had to work with music and effects so to make everyone happy I worked day and night to have as much knowledge about music as I could.

-Oh my.

I smiled at her and took a sip of the juice that stood in front of me.

-we need to go now Sweetie.

Jake said to Sofie and they both stood up from the table and collected their things. The both looked professional and was ready to take on the world.

-See you sometime later. Oh and I filled in the paper so I trust your decision!".

-And don't do anything weird while were gone!"

Jake shouted as he walked outside to open the garage and get the car out. Kevin didn't seem to care but I certainly did because I almost choked on the juice in my throat.

-Oy Take it easy.

Kevin patted my back and looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

-Mm.

I putted the glass down and stood up from the table, The moment I was going to go and put the things back to their rightful place I was stopped by a sleepy red head that wouldn't let go of my waist.

-Kevin. School.

-Ugh.

He let go and helped me put everything back and clean the table of any crumbles of bread. Then we went of to put some clothes on, but then it struck me. I only had my "dolly, Circus" Clothes!".  
I felt a little embarrassed to wear them but Kevin's clothes are to big..  
I putted a pair of black shorts on together with a white shirt . over the shirt I put on a black cardigan.  
For shoes I only went with a pair of blue sneakers that I managed to put in the bag and completely forgotten about.

-Kevin, Do you have a hat or something?

Kevin turned around and faced me as he putted on a pair of blue jeans that matched the red T-shirt he wore.

-Y-yeah..You look like a doll like that.

-I know.

he shuffled in the closet on the top self and pulled down a black beanie .

-The only one I have.

-Kind of look like the one I used to have but more modern. Thank you.

-No problem.

I putted the beanie on so it only covered the "tip" of my head and let most of my hair fall around my face.

-Done. What about you?

-Im done to. Just have to get my bag you can wait down stairs.

-Yeah. I went downstairs and took the paper that I had gotten. I had to give it to the schools principal today.

-let's roll.

Kevin came down dressed and done with his big bag of football stuff. After driving for a while with kevins bike we was in front of the school. Because of my nagging in getting Kevin to get up we ended up early like I wanted to. Kevin guided me to the teachers office and got the paper that I needed the give in to the principal and a bit off talking and a quick test he had given me. I was finally enrolled into the school.

A few questions was asked like which department I would like to join and what other subjects I would like to take.  
Unfortunately by the lack of education I wasn't really able to get in to any of the advance classes but I could join the Art, Music, Nature, gymnastics and design classes. And if I succeeded in all of the subject I was promised a new future. And I even got a locker, but I had to share it with Kevin.

-All dooone!" Finally!".

-Thank you Kevin that you took the time to help me thru this

-Dont worry babe.

He took my hand that I had the ring I was given and kissed it.

-Where did you even get it?.

-Grandmothers.

-Oh. Is it really alright that I wear this then?

-yeah yeah, she's cool with it.

-how do you know that?.

-Shes always cool with anything even now. though shes dead but its cool i promise. she wont curse you.

-E-eh? Curse me..

it didn't feel to great to hear that I was wearing Kevin's dead grandmothers ring and that she could possibly curse me for it. But im determined to wear it.

-Don't worry about it.

people filled the hallway and I felt at least a millions stares in my neck. And a whole bunch of whispering was following with the stares.

-Well I have to go I have practice in the mornings. See ya babe.

He went off while I went to the single place that I knew someone in. The production department.

-_DOUBLE CUTIE!"~~ You really came!"_

Nathan came running over to me when I entered the room. Everyone in there looked dead tired like Kevin had been in the morning over breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

-Hello nat.

-Hi~double cutie. So whats up?

-I was able to get into the music department.

-Oh!" Really?!

-Yeah.

-Then we will be able to see each other everrryydayy~

-I guess so. But im not really sure what i am suppose to do now.

-Did you get a schedule?

-Ah, Yes. Here.

I handed a smaller paper to Nathan.

-Oh. Im in a few of these classes!

-Really? Which ones?.

-Art, Nature and kind of music. Well not really music but since we will be in the same room then it pretty much counts.

-Then what other classes do you take?.

-Science, math, Film production, cosmology.

-Whats cosmology?.

-You dont know?

-no idea.

-We learn about outer space and the corestrial signs and such.

-Amazing!".

-Hehe but its strange that you don't know about it, its the most popular subject in this school and well known to have most students in it.

-i have a few circumstances.

-Ho..Ah!" Do you do gymnastics?

-Kind of..

-That cool. Here.

He handed the schedule back and began talking about what he was working on to the end of the term for the last grade.  
he name the project "X". It didn't really have any meaning behind it. Nat only thought it was cool so he kept the name.  
he was going to make the students catch embarrassing moments of the last grade and make an embarrassing video of it but it would probably turn in something like a film. He wasn't only going to catch those moments but also cute loving moments of people and how they met and such. pretty much a own story for each person. it wasn't a bad idea to be telling the truth.  
But the students seem to be tired after running around with cameras and sneaking around to catch every chance they get to film some kind of moment that would bring their attention.  
We went into the music room. It was something like a recording room but also a place where people could play instruments and practice. like a real studio that i've seen in the movies. The air was warm and it was quiet in the room except for nats breathing and mine.  
Nat pulled out a chair that was placed in front of the endless machinery and then pulled out a second one. he sat down in one of the black office chairs.

-So are you good at this? Usually a teachers shows how to use everything before one can start a "Project"  
I went to the empty black office chair and sat down.

-Fairly good.

-let me hear~Please.

-Sure.

After a bit of fiddling and connecting cables to different sections and a bit of writing down a few "Code" like numbers I pressed play. (Gumi - Donut Hole (?)) I changed the audio to higher pitched to create a more "Electric" feeling" Usually I did this when the other acrobatics were doing quick performances to make peoples hearts thump faster.

-Waaah!" This is great!" Where did you learn this? in middle school?.

-Umh..Not really. And Thank you very much.

-Then where?

-Well..in a circus?..

-Huh?.

-Nothing.

-Ch, Well if double delicious want to keep his secrets then i guess it can't be helped.

I leaned back and listened to the song while back tracking the past events. it was actually crazy how I even got here. to be given to chance to go to school, to meet Kevin again and my foster parents. And even meeting the old neighbourhood children and nathan. It may become very peaceful from now on. Will I be able to handle it?.  
I looked at nathan that sat smirking at me in the black office chair beside me. He crossed his arms and leaned backwards.

-What?.

-Kevin must be such a lucky guy.

-H-huh?

-Having such a cute thing like you beside him. -N-Nathan!".

-Yeah I am.

-Oh. Kevin your back?.

-Yeah.

I spinned the chair around and Kevin was standing by the doorway with his big black bag hanging from his shoulder, his hair was wet he probably didn't dry it with anything.

-You should dry your hair.

-Right, I forgot.

Kevin putted the bag down on the floor and began searching for what i presumed was a towel.  
After about 10 sec he found the towel and he began ruffling his own hair.

-So what are you talking about?.

-This cutie pies skills and of course how damn lucky you are to have this booty for yourself.

I blushed and spinned the chair around. I turned everything off so the sound stopped with the process.

-What about sharing him~?

-Hell no!".

Kevin threw the wet towel in nathans face making him make a Che sound.

-Ch.

-What's your next class babe?.

-Emh wait a minute.

I pulled the schedule out from the pocket that I had putted it in.  
in about 15min I was going to have gymnastics.

-Gymnastics.

-ok.

I put the paper back into my pocket and stood up leaving Kevin sitting in the chair. I could feel his eyes on my behind which made me stiffen. E bit awkwardly I Went towards where Kevin stood in the door opening.  
Kevin noticed and pulled me closer to him. he scooped my whole face in his hands and kissed me with tongue.  
He pulled shortly away after that and looked back at nathan. Kevin's face looked like he was enjoying himself so I looked back at Nathan. Nathans face was kind of hilarious to be telling the truth, his whole jaw looked like it could hit the floor and his eyes tear eyed.  
I giggled and went out of the studio with Kevin following me.

-Whaa everyone look like zombies in here.

-More or less.

-What's your next class Kevin?.

-Math. Ugh.

-Interesting.

-Dork.

-Hmph.

The hallway was filled with students that was finishing their first lessons or activities.

-Do you know where the P.E is?

-Emh..No..

-i'll show you. I still got 20 min of break from practice.

-thank you.

Time really flies in the morning especially in places that I want to be and where I feel comfy.  
-is it alright if i watch for a short while the P.E is close to the math class anyway.  
-Well its my first time going on a P.E Lesson so I would kind of..like..to have you there..  
We went out of the current main building and was heading for a big red building with lots of glass windows on the sides to show the inside of the building.  
People were doing all kinds of stuff in there. it was somewhat exciting.

-Do I have to change?

-I think ur fine.

-mm..

We went inside the building and people were chattering and a loud whistle were blown now and then.

-YOO!"

Kevin screamed across the huge hall. The person that looked like an older woman turned her head around and showed a big smile when she came walking towards us.

-Sup Redhead.

-Nothing much Just checking things out and guiding.

-Guiding?

-Yeah Him.

Kevin pointed towards me that was somewhat hiding behind him.

-OH!" SO CUTE. Whaa!" And he have such golden hair like siden!" And look at those big blue eyes!"

-Enough.

-Ah!" right. Sorry kid. Cute things is something i like.

She winked at me.

-n-no..Dont worry about it.

I stepped beside Kevin and face the woman straight on.

She was tall and had brown greyish hair. She wore a red track suit with one leg pulled up to the knee to reveal her muscular leg.  
She wore a pair of track shoes that most people wore in the circus.

-Names Eddward Barr.

-Huh? Kevin did you always have a brother?

-No.

-Cousin?.

-No.

-Adopted?.

-Close.

-Just tell me jerk.

She pushed Kevin a little to make him stumble.

-Fiancee.

-What? you pulling a prank on me?

-no.

Kevin took hold of my arm and pulled it up to her face and then his own.

-Geeeeeez Kevin I knew you were an idiot but not so stupid that you'd force a tiny middle schooler to get engaged with you.

-What ever.

-So what did you come here for anyway?

-its his first time in school and P.E. He just started today.

-OH!" What? hes a high schooler?

-Yeah.

-then he must be immortal or something but whatevs let's not waste to much time shall we.

-hmph.

-So Eddward was it.

I pulled back to reality and answered.

-Yeah.

-What can you do?.

-Well..Different kind of things..I guess..

-Hmm...Then show me one of those things on the trampoline.

She pointed towards a enormous trampoline.

-Sure.

I went towards it and got help from Kevin to get up. A bubble off happiness filled me to be able to feel Kevin's hands touching my skin. But I cant think of that right now I need to prove myself.

-you ready?

-Yeah.

I began doing my thing with all kinds of spins and rolls. Feeling a little anxious i couldn't help but to overdo it which was to show more than I probably needed because she already looked satisfied.  
I stopped and went down the trampoline.

-Wow amazing kid. you got some skills!". Well that's more than enough to show you're worth.

-T-Thank you!"..

-Ah Right babe I need to Go now I'll leave him in your care Lolo.

-do so. So Eddward let's have some Fun shall we~

-Emh..?..

Kevin left me with this unknown stranger that was a P.E Teacher. And The moment he had left she directly turned into a wolf. She made me wear all kinds of sport clothes and get photos taken people were even staring at. so embarrassing.  
after about 10 different outfits she said it was enough and told me her goal. She needed a poster boy to make more students want to join the P.E class and gymnastics. And of course one would go for looks to join something. it somewhat reminded me that Nazz was a poster girl for a lot of clubs and extra classes to make people take them. And it worked from what I heard from her.  
The teacher called Lolo handed me the photos and told me to go to the edit group that was located in the production department. So Once again I went towards the location I was during the morning. With a little help I found the way back and i found the people that did the Edits of photos and such. Nat wasn't there anymore he was probably in some other class for time being.  
Being told it would take 1 to get the posters ready I headed back to Lolo and I found my way on my own this time even with my sense of directions. She said what we would be doing next day which was learning of to make hand stand moves.  
I left excited, then it hit me. What am I suppose to do now?. I checked my schedule. Everyone was suppose to have break for 1 h so I went to search for Kevin. a few people was saying Kevin was searching for me and looked kind of panicked so I decided to sit in one place that was a good place to sit and where one could be found easily. the football field.  
I sat there for a good time until I heard my name being called. Kevin was running around in full speed yelling out my name. Almost like a crazy person would.

-KEVIIIIN!

I caught his attention and he quickly came running looking kind of hurt.

-DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!".

-H-huh?..

-WHAT IF YOU DISAPPEAR AGAIN!"

-Ke-

-FROM NOW ON STAY IN ONE PLACE!"

-But Ke-

-WE WILL BE MEETING EVERY, AND I MEAN EVERY BREAK AND LUNCH RIGHT HERE!".

honestly why couldn't he just be quiet for a split second?. My hand pulled down Kevins upper body down my force. He went into complete silence when I stared into his eyes.

-Calm down.

-Yeah. Sorry..

-I would really like to meet up every break and lunch to. so let's meet here from now on.  
-Yeah.  
I smiled gently at Kevin that putted his forehead on mine while bending over to come into my height length.

* * *

**Um.. I hitted a writers block so im sorry if this chapter is like..SUPER LATE.. Next update will be around the 21 because I have a lot of things going on with school and my health**

**-S-S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes..I don't know what to say.. A little JhonnyxEdd in here..But more..on a Yandere level? xD**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing.**

* * *

The day went by smoothly I went to my classes and got help from the people I knew to find the right place.  
Nat talked with me a lot which for some reason pissed Kevin off every time he opened his mouth.  
And back at home nothing had changed at all. Kevin's mom and dad were home at least 2 times a week to check in on us. Me and Kevin didn't do much either, we played some games had some sex. Watched some movies and went to school.  
the neighbor hood was completely normal and silent to my liking. I got to know Eddy and Ed a bit more and befriended them and they weren't to bad to be telling the truth.  
just a bit, different.  
Nazz made some parties like she did when we were younger but they weren't really party's mostly get together meeting thing. Sara and Jimmy were on lots of dates and then i mean loooots of them because no one really saw them around much, but when we did they were just being lovey dovey.  
Rolf had his farm so he couldn't spend to much time with Kevin that Kevin wanted so desperately,  
they were kind of best friends after all but Rolf always putted the farm before his own life.  
Jhonny i only see sometimes around the school but Kevin always dragged me away from him when he were in sight and I still don't know why. Jhonny had even moved a bit away from the neighborhood to a surprise.  
And the circus didn't show up ever since I left. I haven't even seen a trace of Tom at all. They were probably going around performing like usual and forgetting something. Me. But it didn't bother me.  
It was more of a delight that they didn't care. I could start a new life and start over from the first step.  
When 7 peaceful months had gone by it was finally Winter. It wasn't to my liking or to Kevin's that it was so cold. We even had a talk about going to Spain for 2 weeks but we would finish our studies first. At the moment it is still winter and I am in a quite displeasing situation.  
I am running from a person that Kevin have told me to avoid.  
Jhonny. That's correct, there's no mistake about it. I barely have putted on my shoes and I don't have my jacket on only a pair of jeans and a sweater, My hair is starting to stick to my forehead due to sweat.  
And Jhonny wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater and a pair of shoes.  
And he didn't even look cold. He wasn't even sweating. And why is he so fast!".  
I ran out on the football field in hope of Kevin being there.  
Desperately I ran and did some wheel spins to not hurt my legs when I almost fell down the long stairs that led down to the field. after just a few seconds I was down and I looked behind me only to find Jhonny in the middle of the stairs luckily.  
My muscles were clearly sore because they were bolting and thumping in my legs like they were having some type of infection. The tiny will power I had left I ran towards the changing rooms, since Kevin and no one was on the field.  
The doors were in sigh and only a few meters away. I stretched out towards the usual metal door that i met Kevin in every Friday.  
but this time. I didn't reach.  
I feel flat on the ground with my face first. I could feel blood running down my nose and in to the snow that made it look like shaved ice cream. The reason I had fallen wasn't because i tripped. Jhonny had stomped on my shoelace and which made me trip. a amount of weight i couldn't lift was on my back. my whole brain went in high speed so I couldn't think clearly and a feeling of anxiousness were in my chest. turning my head a little I face Jhonny.  
he stared with emptiness into my eyes. Is he crazy?. I've heard from Eddy that he went to some kind of therapist and care to get plank away from his gasp right after I disapeard. And He just moved away from everyone else. Sometimes people could see him talking to himself and to objects Ed said.  
Maybe Jhonny was crazy but what do he want from me?.

-J-Jhonny!"

-I knew it. See He didn't forget. Ah Mhm. I know. That's right how could he. Trying to hide to. Haha right back at you.  
Jhonnys voice were cracking in different tones every time. like there were more than one jhonny.

-P-please move.

-Huh. Why?. Should I?. No. Yes. WhYyY?. hehe. I guess no. No I wont.

-Why not?!".

my voice were cracking I was getting scared, It reminded me of a day when my kidnapper was actually close to rape me. Tears was about to appear by the fear I felt for my childhood friend.

-After all. _WE_ Finally found you. Trying to hide. stupid.

-Hide?. I wasn't!". Tell me!" Why are you chasing me around!" What do you want?!.

-what did we want?. Plank is telling me to do so. To take you with us. Make you pay back.

-Plank? He isn't here!. And pay back for what?.

-Hes here. Hes everywHHeRe. Of course pay back for leaving us. Making us the culprit. HeHHeEE.

-I have no idea what your talking about.

-you don't know?.

-No.

-Then we will telL U.

I tried to calm down while listening to Jhonny even though the cold were starting to get to me. I might even start hyperventilating soon if I don't get inside. laying in 17- cold snow wasn't the best. How did Jhonny manage it? wasn't he cold?.

-When u went. people were talking about us. Saying things. Throwing things. Taking up the past of our family. Police. Detectives forcing and making us talk about something we don't know about, strange isn't it?. Just because past history was starting to appear. They blamed us for what happened. They tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried to tear us apart just for satisfaction. Hmp. only you are to blame. Your disappearance left us in ruins devastated scarred.

-Eh..

I rethought about past memories of Jhonnys family. They were alcoholics, drug dealers. people were saying they even was doing human trafficking. but they had clearly stopped when they got Jhonny.  
Jhonny was close with me so it wouldn't be strange if his parents did take notice of me. maybe that's how the police tried to simply fie their job. Blame someone with bad history. Jhonnys family.

-Where is your family?.

-Oh. That all you want to know?.

-Yeah.

-they aren't around anymore Edd.

-They died? How?.

-Haha ironic. They took suicide due to pressure. After that. WE were forced into a facility to tears Us apart.

-Who us?.

-Who else? ,but you and me.

-i have no idea what you mean there wasnt anything between us than friendship.

-No no noonononoononnonononononononononononononononono. Your wrong.  
There was more. We were one.

Jhonny was they next closest person to me when we were children. Even when Kevin pushed him away he still followed me around with plank. Climbing trees jumping on cars just to Get to me.  
I found it strange so i could only think of it as a sign of help so I did my best to be a good friend so he had someone to depend on.

-You remember right?. We were always together. But now its just me and plank. Plank didnt like himself after you left. so he decided to live in my brain. he helped me when you werent around.  
but Still. I still need you. SOSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOOOOOO Much . So please do come with me Eddward.

-No.

-We weren't making options.

I looked into Jhonnys face. He was grinning. His eyes were blood shot right into his pupils.  
I struggled and tried to bite him several times when he tried to make me stay put. It was hard due to the cold. I felt the cold right into my bones and my heart was now going 20mils per hour.  
I felt cold hands grab my arm and rolling me on my back in the snow.

-LET GO"!

-not an option.

The tears finally broke free and it was very salty. so damn salty.  
I tried to push him away but he was rock solid just like Kevin and Ed.

-KEVIN!" KEVINN!"!"!" HELP!" KE-

My mouth were covered with one of Jhonnys hands and he made a hushing motion with his other hand.  
he knew I wasn't strong. He knew that I wouldn't even be able to move him away from my body and inch.  
I kept is hand on my mouth and grabbed both of my arms over my head and stepped away from my body while still holding me. My legs weren't in any condition to move. The cold and lack of blood have made the first step of hyperventilation. if I didn't warm up soon I could lose my legs.  
That's when i noticed up on the benches, I saw Kevin. I tried to scream through Jhonnys hand. And It was worth my voice. Kevin had noticed quickly ran down the big stairs. my heart was going faster.  
Jhonny had noticed and had picked me up over is shoulder but his expression had changed. He was defensively mad. Like something from the pits of hell had awakened. Kevin came closer and I did my best to struggle from the grasp that held me on to me like iron.  
Kevin was closing in, After Kevin were 10 m away I was turned around because Jhonny had turned around to face Kevin straight on.

-KEVIN!"

I screamed and struggled but The hyperventilation were kicking in.  
Then all of the sudden gravity changed. I fell on the pile of snow on my back. I had been thrown of or I was let go. Kevin Came with a flying fist towards Jhonny but he did the same so both was on equal levels.

-STAY THE FUCK AWAY!"

-AREN'T WE SupPosE TO SAY THAT?

They threw some kicks and hits at each other landing blows one after another.  
Kevin was starting to win because Jhonnys body were probably also to cold to barely stand anymore.  
And with a hit to the nose Jhonny fell to the snow covered ground. Kevin huffed and went towards me that was shaking like and idiot with streams of tears coming from my eyes.  
-SHIT;  
He carried me into the lockers room and locked both the front door and the back door after putting me down on a bench . then he opened his locker quickly. He took some towels and gym socks and covered me up with clothes that was in it. My mind wasnt the best right now so it was hard to clearly understand what was happening around me.  
Kevin removed the sweater he was wearing and pulled it over me then hold me into an embrace. my heat were coming back little by little the tears had stopped and the blood to. My mouth was filled with the taste of iron and salt. Not the best taste in the world to be telling the truth.

-Th-htthank you Kevin.

-Just be quiet.

We sat there for a really long time. I even felt myself nod of due by only having Kevin near me. I was mentally exhausted and tired.  
After maybe falling asleep for 10 min I opened my eyes and noticed Kevin talking on the phone.  
I looked up and leaned against his shoulder.

-Yeah hes alright. he just woke up. Edd you feeling alright?.

-Yeah.

-Are you cold?.

-No it much warmer now.

-Hes warmer now. Ah. Yes . Thanks mom.

-Dad is here in 5 min. Were going home.

-But there's still some time for school.

-Dude, no. Were going home.

I only nodded and got picked up by Kevin and got walked out of the room and Kevin was jogging across the school and straight to the parking lot where Kevin's father stood and held the door open.  
I got putted in and started to nod of into sleep again. The road was bumpy but relaxing it felt safe to be with Kevin.  
it always have.


	15. Chapter 15

I thought and thought and thought about what just had happened and i couldn't come to a clear reason why why Jhonny had acted that way only the attachment would be a reason but to that extent.  
And if Kevin hadn't had come I didn't even want to think about what could had happened. Jhonny was somewhat broken. I turned my eyes from the right window that i had been staring out at, towards Kevin in the front seat with his dad. They both looked quite distressed.

-Kevin. Thank you.

He turned towards me and gave me a half smile and then turned back.  
The way back home wasn't long thankfully.  
The snow whirled around faster than usual, a snow storm was probably about to come.  
I stepped out of the car with Kevin in my heels.  
Kevin's father was going to park the car in the garage so we went inside before him.  
A small snow trail was forming on the floor as we went upstairs to Kevin's room. it didn't take long until I was once again comfortable and not freezing to death. This house was a safe heaven for me and a place I could always return to and I had been told that many times by Kevin.  
I sat for a few seconds on the upgraded double bed and fell backwards, i felt a little dizzy but I could handle it.  
Kevin had left the room the fetch some warm cups of hot cocoa. My mouth watered at the thought of the warm liquid that i had been drinking these past weeks. Kevin's cocoa was something no one could replace. I swear that he must have a secret ingredient in it.  
Foot steps were heard in the hallway so I rolled to the side to see who it was. The footsteps weren't big and not to heavy so it was Kevin and not Kevin's dad. Kevin's mother was still in the hospital since there had been quite many cars crashing lately.  
Kevin's dad had to go soon to.

-you look like a sushi roll Haha.

-Haha, very funny.

-Sorry, Here.

I rolled out of my blanket and took the hot cocoa, a few blows with air and it was alright to drink.  
Delicious as always.

-Its really good!.

-It was made by me after all.

I giggle with the cup in my hand while talking to Kevin. -Kevin its kind of time that you tell me.

-What?

-What happened to Jhonny?

-Ah..righty...

I putted the cup away and laid down in the bed. Kevin laid next to me, he stretched his hand towards me and played with my golden locks that were darker than usual due to the snow making it wet.

-Well. His parents got arrested and was taking in for integration about your disappearing. The cops thought it all made sense because they had dark history behind them. And their child being all touchy with you. They got pressured and committed suicide in the end which made Jhonny lash out and he seriously have some kind of obsession towards you because of it. I didn't want him to see you because I knew he would lash out in some kind of way. He even came to me a few times asking and asking 24/7 where you were but I didn't have a single clue, He didn't believe me. And that about it.

-Hmm..

-From tomorrow on you aren't going to go to school. -WHAT?

-I don't want you in the same situation.

-Kevin that's absurd! I can handle it! I can talk to him okay?.

-Babe. if he puts a finger on u i'll rip his balls off, remember that.

-Y-yeah..


	16. Chapter 16

**Why am I even writing this ? I don't even ship them **

* * *

I didn't have a clear understanding still why Jhonny acted the way he did but at least I had a little understanding, enough to understand his situation. It was more like he sought revenge and a way to sooth his feelings by taking it out on the one that started the whole situation.

I went with Kevin to school like normal but of course Kevin was acting more protective than usual due to the incident.  
We parted way when going to class and was going to meet up at lunch like usual. When I wasn't with Kevin I was with either Nathan or Nazz and a few of the times the other Ed's. They weren't to bad when you got to know them to be honest.  
But I had one goal today. Find Jhonny and talk to him. And that was actually easy. I saw him walking toward the football field and he just stood there and looked out over it. It was snow filled but the players still had to practice to the upcoming game.  
Walking with uneasy steps I went to Jhonny and made most of the chance.

-Emh. Jhonny..

he quickly turned around and went all red.

-Im sorry about yesterday, I kind of lost it..

Surprisingly he was calmer than I had thought.

-I just acted in the spur of the moment when I saw you. Im really sorry. I didnt mean it, Or maybe I did but..you know.

-I understand.

-thank you.

My heart was beating like crazy in thinking that Jhonny were going to go aggressive at any moment.

-You may have gotten the wrong idea about me already though.

-N-NO!" I just were a bit surprised..

-I guess you would be.

I stepped beside him and looked at the football players that ran around and tackled each other. My eyes fell upon Kevin that was all into his training as always occasionally hew ould yell at his teammates.

-Do you like him?.

-Eh? ..Yeah.

-Well That's no good.

-Huh?.

-You can't do that..

-Why?.

-Because you're still mine.

-What?.

-It doesnt make sense to you still does it?.

-No?..

My hand was yanked out of my pocket and into his own jacket pocket.

-J-JHONYY?

-The first time I saw you it was like I was scared that you would go away again, and again, and again.

I tried taking my hand away but he was twice the size of me in everyway.

-Emh..

-It was like my heart told me to touch you all over to make sure it was you. While my mind told me to lock you up and punch anyone that came near you.

-Im not sure of what to say to be honest.

-Accept it.

His eyes shifted from the field to myself.

-I cant. Sorry.

-Thats not an option.

-well you can't really force me to like you.

-Watch me.

he still held my hand when he pulled it out of the pocket. He pulled me forward to his face and planted a kiss straight onto my lips.  
The world stopped in its tracks when i felt the sensation coming from my lips. After a while he stopped and grinned at me.

-See your all red just by a mere kiss. There still something in you that remember the way I kissed you back as kids.

Did he do this when we were children to? but wouldn't that just be innocent?.

-did you freeze in place?.

-Im still sorry Johnny but I like Kevin!.

-Guess it wouldn't be that easy huh.

He let go of my hand and went of into a different direction just has Kevin's Practice was done.


	17. Chapter 17

**DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY?**


	18. Chapter 18

-Hey Babe whats up?

-oh, Kevin nothing I was just waiting for you.

I smiled at Kevin and took his outstretched hand that begged me to grab it like an unknown force.  
He was warm due to practice and I could feel how his blood was starting to calm down in the same pace as his heartbeat. It was calming to feel this. But the bubble feeling I had in my chest after jhonny was still there. How would I explain to Kevin?

Do I have t say it? Right now is probably not an good option.

-Ah Nazz!

I turned around and faced the way Kevin looked, Nazz walked together with some other girls and talked. Successfully He had managed to grab her attention and made her come our way while she waved at the girls that kept going and was giggling for an unknown reason.

-Hi Kevin and Edd! Whatcha doing?.

-Just got of practice, we have a break now. Wanna join?

-No its fine I need to ask my teacher a few things about today's assignment for a course so gotta go, Cya!.

-Sounds boring, well have fun.

-Yeah!.

I waved her of and started walked beside Kevin, the destination was unknown but it didn't matter. even a little time with kevin was like heaven..

* * *

School was over and we was on out way home when I saw Jhonny standing by the school gates. In a protective stance Kevin switched place with me so I wouldn't get close to him. Honestly speaking i wasn't sure if I was happy or angry about it. But I managed to nod towards him and keep going past him. He even nodded back in response. When we came back home I felt a chill run down my spine. Sitting in the livingroom and do assignments was calming though so I soon forgot about the chill and bad omen that was on its way.

The doorbell rang hysterically and lights was blinking on and off outside the house when I woke up late at night.

-Kevin I think something happened. Hey wake up.

-Nh..nho Don't wahrry bout it..Go to sleep...

I grabbed my head and pinned me back into the bed and threw the blanket over our heads.

-No im serious though. They are even ringing the door bell.

-Ugh. Fine, I'll go so just. Go to sleep will ya.

-Uhm.

Kevin stood up from the bed and putted on a white T-shirt that laid on the floor. His hair was a mess and he only wore the T-shirt and boxers. And it was Hot. NO. Don't think such things right now! Bad me!. I face planted into the pillow and waited for Kevin to return.  
It took longer than I though. Voices of people and Kevin's voice was well heard. I wonder what they want. My curiosity kicked in and I climbed out of the bed and went to one of the windows in Kevin's room. I opened it and went out on the roof.  
Silently I sat down where it was closest to the front door to eavesdrop.

-Where your parents kid?

-They are working, what can I help you with though?.

-Were searching for a kid.

-Oh there's many people in this world sir, any particular?.

-Eddward vincent.

-Vincent? Never heard it.

-I see. Well we have gotten report about a boy that just moved in around here, anything you know about that person?.

-Not a single thing. I'll Call If I see this vincent, Oh right. What do He look like?.

-Here.

I heard a rustling noise and then they both went silent for a while.

-Well... I'll Call if I see him!

-Thank you for your cooperation and please do its urgent.

-Urgent? What do you mean?

-Well...


	19. Chapter 19

-He is needed in court because his parent are looking for him and they kind of needed their kid that have been gone for i don't know how long now, apparently he lived around here.

-I see.

-Well have a nice night boy!".

The cop waved and went over to his police car while Kevin closed the door and I snuck back in again.  
Kevin came back into the room again looking kind of panicked.

-Who was it?

I played dumb.

-Uh, no one important just someone who had lost their way..

-Oh i see.

-so, uh. go back to sleep babe.

-yeah yeah.

I laid down and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't shake of the name Vincent out of my head, and that Kevin was hiding something from me Kevin didn't fall asleep fast either, it was easy to notice by his uneasy breathing and shaking breaths.

-Kevin, Are you hiding something from me?.

turning and facing him I said that.

-Nothing.

-Then why is Kevin the man who falls asleep like a log laying awake for 1h?

-Im just hungry thats all, and why wont you sleep.

-Because I know your lying.

-Im not okay?.

-Hmp, just going to deny it. So be it I wont tell you what's going on around in my life then!. OH!" And I think i'll sleep on the couch.

-What!"?

He sat up as I made my way down to the living room and looked distressed.

-double D Wait a min!^ -Hmp will you tell me the truth then?

-Ugh..Emh..

-Guess not!" Well good night.

-Ughhh.

I heard how he slammed down in the double bed and growled into the pillow almost screaming into it, gosh he had to control his temper sometimes. Well it have to be fair square, and whats with Vincent? Who is that? My name is Eddward but certainly not Vincent it was Barr. Well, soon it would be anyway when we turn 18..I hope..  
Tugging myself down in the cosy couch I watched the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Waking up wasn't a problem that morning, not when he have your man was sleeping on your legs while sitting on the floor in a weird angle and made my legs go numb because of that. Is he that desperate?. Such a kid. But Kind of cute. Going closer to him I leaned in and kissed his forehead. Sure we may have had a tiny fight in the middle of the night but it didn't change the fact that I loved him, and I wouldn't leave him for that. Well..maybe for the couch. Let's think about other stuff now. First I really want to find out who the Vincent was that made Kevin look distressed, The first stop of the day is the police station. Sneaking and supporting Kevin's head before leaving for the town a few km away. And of course I walked since it wasn't really a problem for me to do so.  
Thankfully I didn't meet anyone that I knew that would come up and talk to me and ask me a bunch of questions.  
When the police station was insight I quickened my steps and entered the office that was full of people running around from all of the directions. with stumbling steps I managed to get past everyone and get hold on the lady that answered questions by the counter.

-Emh excuse me..

-Oh Hello dear, what can I help you with? Sorry that its a bit hasty and stress full in hear.

-Dont worry about it.

-So what can i do for you?

-Im just checking up on someone by the name Vincent. You heard about that person?

The whole room went quiet and focused on me.

-Emh Dear do you know anything about that boy?

_Oh so its a boy..Well thats abouviuse by the name Eddward._

-May or may not depends on your answer.

-then get to asking!

I took a quick look behind me, at the officers and policemen that stared at me in a focused glare. It almost felt like their were piercing arrwos into my head.

-So Who is Eddward Vincent?

-Its a boy that we need to find for a couple that misses their son.

-Why?

-Its something private.

-Well you have already leaked information about the case haven't you?

I grinned at the info.

-Ugh, Well dear. its simple. We just need to find him quite quickly.

-What does he look like, I may have seen him.

-here.

She pulled up picture over the counter and I must say that I was quite shocked. It was a baby.

-A baby?  
-The son was left at an adoptive center and later kidnapped so no one really knows how he looks like. Well, only a few people do and they are still trying to make this boy into an older version.  
-I see, well I can say that I haven't seen him.

But that kid wa strangely familiar.

-Can I just ask one more thing?

-Uhm, sure sure. -Where are the developers?

-Thats not something I can give out atm. -Well than I will take my leave.

-Have a great morning.

-The same for you.

-Ah! They pictures of the developed picture will be up soon so keep your eyes up.

-Will do

I waved and left.

-No info about the Vincent other than what I got yesterday huh..

Why am I even so interested in this fact? it just felt weird and the name hit me with nostalgia, like I had heard it before.  
In a stomping manner I went to one of the book caf 's while I was there.

-One strawberry biscuit and a light coffee.

-it will be coming to you in a moment, please sit down while your waiting.

-Thank you.  
I sat down in the corner of the caf and took a book that looked interesting, it was about the worlds mysteries around the globe.  
Sitting engulfed by the book I stayed for a good while until it was afternoon and time to take a stroll back home.  
Searching my pocket for my phone i stood in shock, I had forgotten my phone.  
Kevin was probably worried sick or mad. Oh Farewell my short peaceful life!"~


	20. Chapter 20

-Im back~

-Hmp.

I turned around while smiling a little hoping it would ease the angry male that was sitting in a chair in the kitchen and stared straight at me.

-Where have you been?

-Oh dont worry I was just at the local coffee shop where I took a coffee and some cake.

-whew. -You okay?

-Yeah, just bring something to me next time.

-I will remember that.

Removing my shoes and jacket i went towards the red head and hugged him from behind and nuzzled my face into his neck while he was eating on a sandwich and drinking coffee. His back was so big and warm it made me want to fall asleep all over again, even while standing.

-you sleepy? If so go and sleep until evening.

-No, im fine. just a little exhausted.

Yawning I sat down in a chair in front of Kevin and watched him eat and type something on his phone, right. My phone. Where did I put it.

-Whatcha staring at?

-Have you seen my phone?

-Its in the bedroom under the pillow.

-thank you.

I stood up from the chair and made my way upstairs, but Kevin grabbed me by my waist and putted me in his lap.

-What?

-Nothing much.

Kisses started trailing along my back and sent shivers along my spine and up my neck. Then he let go and grinned at me playfully. I blushed and made my way upstairs to get my phone that I heard buzzing even from the corridor.  
Walking in to the room and passing all the clothes on the floor i fell with my stomach first onto the bed and face planted into the pillow.  
Searching with my eyes closed i finally found my phone, it had several notes and messages, mostly from Kevin. And a few from a unknown caller. I pressed the unknown number and called back to them.

Beep, beep, beep, beep..cl-

-Hello?

-EDD!" Finally you picked up.

-TOM!"?

-Yeah its me.

-How did you get my number?

-Mhe secret.

-Fine, What did you want?

-Just kind of wanted to warn you.

-Warn me?

I sat up from the bed and scratched my head.

-Yeah...

-Then tell me. Im having Deja vu right now.

-The deal is that-


	21. Chapter 21

-The circus disbanded.

-Eh really?.

-Yupp. And I kind of need to ask you a question..

-Go for it.

-Can I stay at your place for a while?

-Sure, but your aware of that its mostly me and Kevin that live together right? Are you comfortable with that?

-Yeah yeah. no problem. Promise.

-Then when will you get here?

-Im in town right now having some dinner. I'll take a taxi there so, in a few minutes.

-Okay, See you then Tom!

-See ya~

I ended the call and rolled over on my back and sat up. I loosened my clothes and laid them on the bed, i'll have to clean later.  
I went back to the kitchen and looked at Kevin that was playing a game on his phone.

-Tom is going to sleep here for a while so you know.

-Tom? Who's that?

Kevin sounded annoyed.

-Have you forgotten?.

-Probably.

-The guy that hit you in the face when you opened the door?, it was a long time ago so im not to surprised that you don't remember.

-That bastard huh, Why hes staying over?

-The circus i worked at disbanded.

-Then let him sleep on the streets or whatever.

-KEVIN.

-Sheesh, fine.

-Thank you.

-Hmph.

I hugged Kevin from behind while he still sat on a chair in the kitchen and was playing with his phone still.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the slow updates, I haven't slept well and im dealing with tiny paranoia, Sorry. But even with that I wont stop writing because I really do enjoy it. And im throwing this out here because I don't dare to tell anyone else close to me about my problems so bear with me just with this note. Thank you.**

* * *

Later Tom arrived, and as the host I am, i fixed everything up so he would be comfortable on the couch in the livingroom.  
It was rough living with both Kevin and Tom the first days when they were fighting most of the time, and of course over little things like the control to the tv or if someone was in the way. But after those days things ran smoothly. Tom was searching for a stable job that he could start at, and next an apartment. Kevin and I went to school. And the Vincent case grew larger and larger, they broadcasted it on tv and on radio. And Kevin for some reason looked anxious and closed the tv and radio of when it came on. I went to the police a few times, I even was starting to get greeted when I passed by. And the photo they was sure they would get hold of ended up getting destroyed due to that the machine exploded. So I awaited more news and tried to dig up why Kevin was acting as he did. He still havent told me why he get so worked up over it. at some points it stressed me out that he wouldn't tell me. Doesnt he trust me?. School went by in a flash. And the term ended and next up was College. Kevin told me about it and what it was. And then was university. Then I was allowed to get a job. But that is way in the future..

**"PRESENT DAY"**  
**WINTER/SPRING**

-Good morning Edd! We have good news.

-Oh really? Tell me about it!

-The pictures is getting out tomorrow! Great isn't it? You have waited for a crazy long time for that haven't you?

-Indeed I have Mark.

Mark was an officer at the police station, i got close to him and we ended up having a few coffee breaks together.  
He is tall and has quite the muscles I must say. And His hair is Blond it matches with his blue eyes. Clearly not from around the area though. possibly from another country, sometimes I sat and tried to guess what country he was from. He never tells me.

-I haven't asked why you want to see the pictures before everyone else before have I, mind if you tell me?

-Well, why not. You see my buddy have been acting really out of it since the case, and it bothers me because he wont tell me anything!. It makes me frustrated just thinking about it.

-Hmm..A buddy huh.

Something sparkled in Mark's eyes but I ignored it, maybe he got interested in who I am with. I took a sip of my drink and looked out from the inside of the Mark's office. My insides felt cold, and something didn't feel right. Maybe im just nervous over the picture.  
After all it connects with the secret Kevin is keeping. just one more day.

-Mark.

-Yeah?

-Why is the background info on Vincent so secret?

-Let's just say that person can make a big impact on the world, it its nothing that should just be thrown out. Sorry edd.

-No, your just doing your job. -but its funny how you have the same name as that person though. Its just the last name that is different. Barr was it right?

-Yes.

-hmm..

-Though.

-I dont have a real after namn.

-What do you mean? its not Barr then?

-Both wrong and right.

-Haha you lost me kid.

-I was adopted at young age, and earned a after namn. Barr. but I lost my name after a few years. And then obtained it again.

-Dont get it, sorry kid.

-Oh well. Right I need to head back out again. See you some other time.

-Yeah yeah, come by whenever you feel like it. Its not many that come by. Actually, your the only one! people have even started to warm up around you. Well see you around.

I waved and bowed slightly and wrapped my black scarf around my neck before I went out. I said good bye to everyone that worked still, it was evening and most people have already gone home. My phone buzzed in my navy blue jacket pocket. I picked my phone up and checked the text I had gotten. It was from an unknown number.


	23. Chapter 23

___  
_[Sender: ?]_  
_-Subject: -_

_Stop hiding_

Stop hiding? What am I hiding? Who is this even? Someone pulling a prank on me? my fingers ran over the keys on my phones while i walked on the tiny layer of snow back home.

___  
_[Sender: EDD.]_  
_-Subject: ? -_

_Is this a prank?_

I clicked send and awaited for some of my friends to quickly send back, oh you got me haha. Along those lines. But it was the complete opposite, that sender. I knew deep down who it was. The awsner I got back was as mysterious as the first one.

___  
_[Sender: ?]_  
_-Subject: -_

_No. State your location._

___  
_[Sender: EDD]_  
_-Subject: ? -_

_No thank you. _

_Please dont text _

_back after this._

I dont have time for this. I looked up at the white sky with a few grey spots on it. I breathed in and out and put the pocket back down in my pocket. Back home nothing new happened. Tom and Kevin was playing video games in the living room, oh bromance.  
such a precious thing to see. I removed my scarf, jacket and shoes and stepped into the kitchen.

-What do you guys wanna eat?

-Anything you make is delicious so you decide.

-Up to you~

-dont complain later in that case.

I started making chicken salad, it was simple and quick. I set up each meal on three plates and took them out to the living room.

-Bon apetit.

-Thanks.

-Thank you.

I sat down and started eating while Tom left to the bathroom but quickly came out with an towel and stood behind me while i sat in one of the couches. He started ruffling my hair.

-Tom what are you doing?  
-As the fool you are you haven't notice that your hair is dripping wet from the snow and the air.  
-Tsk.

Kevin pouted and ate quicker than any human.

-Thank you.  
-No problem, wouldn't want this golden hair to get split ends and lose its silkyness would we.

Tom laid the towel in the couch and sat down to eat himself when he decided he was done with my hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**NEXT DAY**

-Hey Dork you wanna go out and eat today?

-Today?.

-Yeah, at PeK.

PeK was a fancy restaurant down town.

-would be glad to. when?

-Later during the evening.

-Sounds good.

-What, you have something up again?

-Kind of.

-Why wont you tell me where your going?, Do i need to start stalking you?

-dont worry, this is the last time.

-Fine, go.

-Thank you

-Can I come too?~

Tom popped is head into the bedroom.

-Ugh, Fine.

-Thanks!

And with that Tom get back to doing whatever he was doing. I stepped out of the bed and walked towards the closet to take out some clothes. A pair of grey jeans, A long white/Blue sweater and some white socks. Kevin laid in the bed still and smirked while catcalling me.

-Ugh stop.

-Buuh you're no fun.

I walked out of the bedroom and to the hallway, I put on my brown shoes and my navy blue jacket. Then took my phone that was laying on a table in the hallway and keys. Then I stepped outside, it was cold. The air rushed into my lungs and made me wake up. Once again like many other days I walked towards the police station. The air was thick in the building, and there wasn't anyone in there,  
Something red was on the floor, paint?. Why would the repaint anything red in here? Its pretty as it is.  
I stepped into the office area and saw what I wasn't prepared for. A body, On the floor. Covered in red. I jogged towards the person and checked the pulse. Dead. What is going on?. I stood up and looked around. a chair spinned around, someone was still here.  
Then another one spinned, one after another.

-Show yourself.

-Oh, why should I?

The voice was cheeky and playful.

-Did you kill this person?

-Did I? Did I not? What do you think?

-...You did.

-Correct little Eddward Vincent.

Something ticked in my brain like a clock.

-That isn't my name.

-Lies.

I person stepped out from a room, the man in front of me was tall and had golden hair, almost like myself. Though, his eyes was deep deep brown. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets of the black cape he was wearing. He had red sneakers and blue pants.

-You see dear ototo. Aniki have been looking for you.

-Ototo?

-"Japanese for Little brother"

The man had a mocking foxy face as he told me the definition.

-I dont have any brothers.

-Oh it hurts me Eddward how you have forgotten your dear older brother.

-STOP SAYING THAT!.

I yelled louder than I ever had before.

-Im only speaking the truth.

Something clicked in my brain again, the sender.

-Did you send those texts?

-Another Correct, it makes me happy you turned out smart.

-What a nice reunion isn't it. And stop being so tense were Kazoku you know.

_-Huh?_

-"Family", I need to find you a teacher when we are back home.

-You make no sense!

The man sighed and rolled his eyes.

-You're starting to annoy me ototo-san.

-...

I backed step by step when the man that claimed to be my older bother started walking towards me. I almost fell over on the dead person's body, the suit the person wore meant it was the janitor that i barely spoke to. Where the hell is everyone. Curse my language. The man kept walking with a blank face, like he wasn't amused.

-So, your hide and seek is over?.  
-...

I gulped and started running outside. The man gripped my wrist and lunged me backwards. My eyes widened and my tears felt like acid, I was actually scared of this person, claiming things I cant deny. Saying things I wasn't sure of. How do I deal with this person. My world was once again back into chaos, It took me by surprise when the man gripped me harder. His eyes screamed hatred at me. Like daggers, the stare digged into my soul. Sirens was heard in the distance and I started screaming for help.

-Can you calm down, how could our parents want you back? You're a wreck, destroyed by the world already.

I pushed the man as far as i could and luckily i got away. Police cars slided over the grass outside the building and police officers immediately stepped outside and took out guns. I paused as I noticed that they were pointing at me. The man stood behind me and opened his mouth.

-Are they pointing at me or you?

I turned around to face him and I couldn't help but open my mouth. How stupid am I?.

_..Kevin, I'll be home soon I promise._

-...I hate you, aniki.

-Oh, you remember me now?

The clock ticked and something unlocked.


	25. Chapter 25

Before I was sent to an adoption center. I lived with my family, im not even sure if I can call them that. They sent me away after all.  
Vincent, It was indeed my name before Barr. My family is rich, proud people with many connections and lines. People that didn't favor him as much as his brother, Troy Vincent. He was smart, athletic and just a wonder child. I worked hard and struggled to be at the same level as him, but they never recognized me as their son. Only the one with the biggest bite could be called a Vincent. So they sent me away, just like trash. Even though me and my brother had a close relationship, it wasn't enough for even him. He sat on the king throne while I sat on the prince throne that was about to their parents the emperor and empress. Sent away for adoption, adopted by the Barr's and then kidnapped and kept forgetting my own memories by trying to keep myself stuck to reality. Then later finding my way back to the people that wanted me, but then being clunged back to where I started.

-Take it easy Edd, smoke is coming out of your ear.

I glared back at him and he smiled. The brother that took care of me, and cared for me atleast a little stood before me.  
The first person to even care after Kevin. A red dot appeared on Troy's face and he stepped aside when the bullet slammed into the concrete wall.

-EDD GET OVER HERE!

A familiar voice screamed..

What should I choose?..Go with my brother and meet my parents? ... Or go with the officers and then be handed to my parents instead?  
Both sounded bad. I looked back at Troy and he stood leaning against the front door with lots of red dots on him. Why is he so careless!?.


	26. Chapter 26

I heard the trigger from a distance, without a second thought I pushed Troy out of the way. The bullet felt like fire and lava inside of me.  
I put my hand on my side where the bullet had hit me by the ribs, Troy looked pissed when I looked up at him with disgust. My bangs fell over my eyes as I looked down on the injury, it was deep and im bleeding pretty badly.

-EDD!

I almost cracked my neck when I heard Kevin's voice call out my name from the crowd that was forming in front of the police station.  
it was a big uproar over everything. Kevin looked worried and tried to push thru the crowd, my heart ached at the sight of seeing him worried. In the crowd stood also Tom and screamed out my name, he had a mix of worried and pissed off face. My brother looked over at the crowd and took out a gun from inside his cape, he was pissed. Not at me. But at the person that shot me. Once again I felt a tug inside my heart. Like a video tape my memories with Kevin rolled around back and forth like a broken DVD.  
Would I be able to fix this mess?. I heard dripping, my blood was starting to exit out of the hole in my body more and more for every second.

-Edd, how long could you last. tell me.

-Maybe around 10 or 15 min. but longer than that will probably be the end of me.

I heard a gun trigger again, this time it was coming from right next to me. My brother had shot an officer. The crowd let out screams and gasps when the person fell to the ground. But Kevin and Tom didn't bother, they ran towards me with all there might while everyone was in shock and panic. I felt and arm around my stomach and I was lifted up by Troy. He to my surprise managed to climb up the building and get on the roof. Kevin and Tom kept running though and walked inside to find stairs that led up to the roof.

-Im done here, C21.

-_Roger._

I felt dizzy when a helicopter came flying over us. It quickly landed and a man jumped out of the helicopter and took me from my older brother. I was placed in the middle of it and I felt cold hands starting to rip my clothes open, probably doctors. Even though my vision was blurry and sirens was getting louder I tried to focus on what my brother was saying outside.

_-Oy, leave Edd alone you sick psychopath._

_-Pft, im his brother. And you little maggot shouldn't have any right to even spout his name in front of me._

_-Then if he had one, Why was he in a adoption center?!_

_-Well, lets just say our parents wasn't the nicest people._

_-And now they want him back or what!?_

_-Its actually me that want him back,, kind of killed our parents a few weeks ago. They were pestering me to none stop._  
_But of course Edd doesn't know that._

_-THAT'S JUST SICK._

_-...What are you to Eddward?_

_-IM HIS DAMN -_

_-Boyfriend? Well To bad that im not returning him. Because I don't approve you. See ya~ _

_-HEY!"!_

The helicopter started in lightning speed and i felt the wind shift in the air. It went a few minutes until I heard my brother speak again.

-Hey Eddward you alive there?

-Yeah.

-Nice.

-Yeah..

-Hey, Brother.

-Yeah?

-Why do you want me back?


	27. Chapter 27

_Recommend to listen to: Take me to church/cover by Jasmine Thompson. while reading, you get the setting I wrote this in. ^^'_

I put my arm over my eyes and clenched my fist, blood dripped on my cheek and slowly went down my neck. My brother, his ego was the thing that created this whole mess. the source that started this all, destroyed my porcelain world. I just had to ask him why.

-Why do you want me back?.

-Because...Your funny.

That was the last drop. I clenched my teeth and stood up quicker than I had ever before and jumped out of the helicopter. Luckily for me there was forest under us. Like dancing I jumped from tree to tree trying to break the fall. When hitting the mossy ground beneath me I sprained my foot, but no matter how much everything hurts I had to get back. My heart ached. I was mad, mad at my brother for destroying the little peace I wanted. I ran, fast. I kept running and running despise hearing the helicopter coming from behind me. My brother was not the best at hide and seek. When a clearing came before me, I knew that i was close to town. i heard the sound of sirens. A root stuck up from the ground and I tripped right on my face. But it didn't stop me, I kept running. Everything ached. I was scared deep inside, I was scared what he had in store for me if I followed him, he killed our parents. and murdered two more people.  
Like a movie it played out in my head of he would use me in his sick games. My life have already been a hell form the very start, and im certain I wont need it again. Sweat fused together with my blood as I ran. My hair stuck to my forehead. I had to get into town before he found me. My heart ached at the though of getting caught. Finally I was by the same building that I had left from. cars and ambulances stood everywhere. people talked, screamed and argued. Leaning a bit on my knees I took a few breaths before I stood tall again. A few nurses noticed my presence and screamed oh my god. They ran up to me and looked me over. Thankfully they managed to get a few more eyes on me. One of them being Kevin that stood stopped in his tracks screaming at a police man.  
He eminently ran up to me and hugged me in the most welcoming hug so far. I pulled back and kissed me, my heart felt at ease with him.  
He was like my guardian angel that kept me at peace. A string of saliva connected or lips for a second when he pulled back to inspect me from head to toe. I held me hand tightly at my ribs where the bloody bandages was starting to fall apart, he noticed and took me in bridal style. Though, this warmth wasn't something that would last. I heard the helicopters roaring sound, My eyes widened. almost leaping like a cat out of Kevin grasp in need of getting to one of the police cars. I opened the door quickly and took out what I hoped to be there.  
A gun. The helicopter landed and everyone backed away from it. Every officer and police man pointed their guns at my brother. I had it down my waist resting and awaiting for my brother to step out. as I had hoped he did. And he wasn't happy. he looked serious. I felt someone trying to pull the gun away from my hand which I didn't let go of. It was Kevin that was trying to stop me.  
No words was needed to read his expression. I simply glared back at him and made my way out of the crowd that was surrounding my brother awaiting me to appear. go thru and I pointed my gun at him.

-You've go guts ototo.

-Well, who did I get that from, aniki?

-Who knows.

He moved a step closer to me that stood in front of everyone.

-Don't get any closer.

-...Your really going to shoot your own flesh and skin?  
-...

He was right, was i?

-...Your bleeding pretty badly.

He pointed his finger at the bullet wound.

I looked down for a second before I herd him pull out his own gun, but it wasn't directed at me. it was at Kevin..

-... Well bye bye Kareshi-san, your making my brother act weird~

Before He pulled the trigger I did it first. I hit him..My brother..My own flesh and skin..my own family..

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, so did my brother.

-Seems were both on the same death bed. Haha, ironic. is-int it..

We both slumped down on the ground with guns in our hands. Time stopped for both of us. We both laid on the cold ground, slowly leaving the name of earth. With blurred vision I tried to keep my eyes open the most I could. sirens was getting loud and I felt people touching me all over. The sound of the helicopter stopped and people were shouting all around me. I heard my name being screamed out by Kevin in the distance. not long after that I fell empty, and cold. Darkness consumed my vision and I was gone.. Sounds and movements disapeard, my senses went numb. I died..

**"5 weeks later"**

Beeping echoed in my mind and I quickly sat up. My heart was so fast I could feel it in my head.  
Where was I? I looked around and emidiettly understood, I was in a hospital. I survived. I never died...My heart was beating.  
I'm breathing and m thinking. I slumped down on the bed and sighed in happiness while smiling. But the thigh feeling in my stomach came bubbling up at the thought that I had killed my own family.. That I had killed him because I was angry..and annoyed..  
I killed him for pointing a gun at someone other than me..I was a murderer..The door opened and in stepped a nurse wearing a pink nurse clothing with brown long hair. She looked at me wide eyed and ran out again. within a few seconds she was back with a doctor.  
they stepped forward and smiled at me gently before the doctor opened his mouth.

-How are you feeling Eddward?

-fine actually, to my surprise..

-That's a relief!

-Yeah..Umh..How long have it been since.. you know..

-5 weeks to be exact today. and your recovery speed is quick, which was lucky for you. You was at the brick of blood loss.  
You could had died Eddward.

-...Wheres Kevin?

-Mr Barr?, He down in the cafe, shall I get him?

-Please do if its not much to ask for.

-Then well be back later.

I nodded and pulled at my hair a little while waiting. The door shot open, it almost made me scream in shock. Kevin stood by the door and gently closed it.

-Sorry, just kind of, you know.

-Yeah.

I smiled at him which he thankfully returned.

-Hey Kevin. -Sup.

-Im a murderer aren't I?

-..Edd don't even think about blaming yourself.

-But, I killed my own family..My only family member, it hurts. It really do.

I tugged at the blanket that was laid on my lap.

-Edd, you did what you had to, you defended yourself. Okay?.

He took my hand and squeezed it. My hand that murdered. my hand that made me a sinner. I felt like I was going to throw up with the clenching feeling was having in my chest. Without a second thought I cried, loud. My brother may have been a killer or a psycho, but he was still my brother. Kevin kissed away my tears the whole afternoon until I calmed down. It had gotten us entangled with each other, He kissed me back instantly, when I kissed him. his hands caressed my body leaving me whimpering at the feeling that was building up.  
He parted his lips and demanded entrance into my mouth. Slowly I opened my mouth and I felt our tongues move against each other. The friction was new to me in a way. I couldn't help but let out a moan. He removed the blanket that was covered over me and sent it flying to the floor. I tightened my legs around his waist as he pulled me into his embrace in the hospital bed. He undid the zip on his jeans before pulling them down quickly in the sloppy entangled mess we were in. my heart was going quickly and the heat made me sweat. My hair felt damp as i felt my body's oils coming out. pulled my pants down my legs as he laid me back down in the bed. he pushed his hand up my shirt. The feeling of his erection made me go crazy against my own.

-Umh, EXCUSE ME:

We both looked at the door where one of the nurses stood with a red face of embarrassment. Kevin almost flew of the bed and I quickly covered myself with whatever I could get my hands on.

-PLEASE DON'T DO THAT IN A HOSPITAL.

We both nodded with beet red faces.

-S-sorry..

-Emh so yeah..Im going to go talk with a doctor..just..writing stuff..Since this isn't..mom or dads hospital..

I nodded and hid myself under a pillow in embarrassment. Kevin left the room and I sighed.

**2 months later.**

-So Edd wanna go for that dinner we never went on?

-That would be nice.

-I WANT TO COME TO!

I got startled at the sound of Tom's voice, he moved out and got a work after the accident. but how did he hear us?. tom have always been strange.  
I giggled and went back to watching the tv with Kevin and his mom and dad...

* * *

**SO um yeah, that was the last chapter of Siren ^^ I was pretty happy with this chapter to be honest. It wasn't as rushed as i thought it would be! And I want to thank everyone that have read this story, even though its so long and takes some time to get thru! Oh And im slowly working on writing smut so sorry if it was a bit weird ;" Wow, im not sure what to say anymore. Just like, umh.. What did you think about this story? Keep reading my stories if you like them, I will write more ships in the future, I just need to get used to their personality traits and things, and you know me, I mostly write depressing things in the start but it gets better so don't stop reading! :)**


End file.
